What You See
by Damsel in Shining Armor
Summary: Boy meets girl. But girl thinks the boy is a girl. They separate and years pass. Boy meets girl again. But this time, boy thinks the girl is a boy. Complicated? That's only the beginning.
1. Her First

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

_What You See_

**_Part 1_**

* * *

**Her First**

"I am not going to dress as some sissy girl," Naruto hissed out.

Jiraiya chuckled, amusement flickering in his eyes. "You don't have a choice."

* * *

To say that he was angry was an understatement. He was positively livid, frustrated, _pissed_ at the old man for putting him through such a... a... a disgrace!

He was wearing a _skirt_, damn it.

"You look so cute!" the female assistant said, gushing at the smaller boy.

He glared up at her, promptly shutting her up. She was a middle-aged woman and worked as one of the many employees for his godfather. She fidgeted a bit before excusing herself to inform the old man himself of his godson's transformation. Once the door shut close, Naruto turned to face the full-size mirror in the room. A growl escaped his lips as he tugged on his long, black, smooth, silky, shiny hair.

The wig was practically glued to his scalp; it would be a pain to put on and remove every school day. The color of his wig was pure black and the style was so girly that a look of disgust formed on his face. His fake hair had bangs and was put a high ponytail, the tip reaching all the way to the mid-section of his back. It was so long and wavy that it almost looked natural.

And the uniform had a _skirt_. Seriously, why did girls have to wear such useless garments? With a strong gust of wind, their undergarments would be easily shown. Naruto could never understand why such a clothing type was even created.

To be honest, he initially didn't mind that girls wore skirts. Which normal boy would complain?

But _wearing _one himself was a whole different matter.

His fists clenched into the fabric. His skirt ended right at the knees, it was plain and color red. The top of the uniform was only a plain white, long-sleeved blouse with a red ribbon on it's red collar, a bit like the sailor fashion. It irked him, not as much as the skirt of course, that the school required knee-high white socks. They were only like, what? Six, seven years old? What legs _could _they show?

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he stopped examining his clothes and began to search his face. His eyes were the same; he was too young for contacts. But the marks on his cheeks were invisible with the make-up that assistant put on him. He brought his hand to his cheeks, uncomfortable at the loss of those lines.

He didn't look like him anymore... Well, that was the _point_, but still.

He looked like some sissy girl that had cooties. _Ew._

"I never knew you would make such a cute girl!" a white haired man commented loudly, patting his pretty godson's head with a laugh. Jiraiya had already entered the room, and was examining the boy to see if his disguise was full-proof, which, to his complete surprise, was. He was right, the only difference between boys and girls at Naruto's age was whether they wore a skirt or shorts, as well as how long their hair was.

Naruto swatted his hand away and scowled at him. "I'm going to fail this mission! Just you wait and see!" he proclaimed with barred teeth. "I won't make friends with that girl at all!"

But to his annoyance, and surprise, Jiraiya just laughed again. He had openly rejected and disobeyed him, why was he still laughing like some sort of fool? He continued chuckling as he headed towards the door, but before he closed it, he gave Naruto one last grin. "Good luck with your mission, kid."

Naruto was about to retort before Jiraiya spoke up again.

"And have fun at your first day of school."

The door closed shot and Naruto stared at the wooden panels.

_Have... fun?_

A grin formed on his face. Maybe that old man wasn't as bad as he thought... But then he faced the mirror again, where a female him was staring right back. On second thought, that old man was still evil for making him wear a skirt.

* * *

Naruto sat at the backseat of the car, staring out the window. Jiraiya was already flying back to Suna, but not without bidding his godson a good-bye and another have fun. So, now, it was only him along with a few other workers in the small household. He glanced at the rearview mirror to examine his bodyguard and driver, as well as acting father in case anything should come up where he needed a family.

His hair was brown and placed in a spiked up ponytail. There was a large scar above his nose that reached spread across his cheeks. His skin was tan and his eyes black. He was plain looking guy, with the exception of the scar. When he glanced at the mirror and the two locked eyes, he smiled at the small boy.

Naruto looked back out the window.

He refrained from grimacing. "I believe we haven't properly met, my name is Umino Iruka," he introduced with another smile. "I hope we get along during this mission, Naruto."

The blond-_black _haired boy-_girl_ turned to face him again. Ever since his stay with Jiraiya, everyone addressed him with -sama. He was glad that this worker wasn't doing the same, but he was curious and suspicious as to why.

Iruka inwardly laughed, easily spotting the confusion in the boy's eyes. Jiraiya had said it would be hard gaining his trust, but he never knew that the boy would turn out to be this cautious. "When the others addressed you as Naruto-sama, you seemed a bit uncomfortable. So, is it alright if I just call you Naruto?"

The child stared at him for a while longer before nodding slowly.

He was met with another smile.

He looked out the window again.

* * *

"Okay then, class. Come here and pick a number to determine where your seats will be. After that, we'll start doing the introductions!" their teacher explained with a sweet smile to the girls in the class.

Naruto was among the first to stand up and get a number. The classroom was eerily silent. Sure there were a couple girls that were classmates in kindergarten and knew each other, but almost everyone else was strangers with one another. He was a bit glad that he wasn't the only uncomfortable and awkward one in the classroom, but the silence was beginning to bother him.

They were girls. Didn't girls talk a lot about nonsense things?

"Oh _wow_."

Before he unfolded the piece of paper in his hands, he looked up to see who said those words. It was a girl with pale, short blonde hair, a clip to hold back her bangs. Her eyes were blue, a bit similar to his own but of a lighter shade. In fact, in his real appearance, she was lighter than him in everything, hair, eyes, and skin.

He frowned at her eyes of amazement though. "What?" he asked, noticing how a few other girls were glancing their way.

"Your hair is so pretty!" she commented, striking up a conversation about nonsense things like girls should be doing. Though he thought they'd be doing it with each other, not with him.

_That's because it's a wig_, he thought wearily. "Your hair is also pretty," he complimented back.

She nodded in complete agreement, "I know." He sweat dropped at her smug tone. "But yours is so _long_!" she gushed, clasping her hands together. "My kaa-chan kept making me cut my hair whenever it got too long," she said with a pout.

Naruto was about to say he didn't really care- He inwardly flinched before he could though when he realized exactly what he was about to say. This girl was just trying to make conversation with him. She was being _friendly _and _nice_. He got used to being shunned, and ended up shunning others, but this time was different. No one knew who he was, who the _real _him was. They weren't bad adults trying to get rid of him, or fellow kids who despised his presence. They were normal little girls, and he was disguised as one too.

They didn't hate him.

He smiled. "I'm sure your Kaa-chan has reasons for that!"

She crossed her arms and pursed her lips. But before she could reply, their teacher spoke up, "Now then, has everyone found their seat?"

Naruto immediately looked back down to the paper and the girl quickly went to her seat. _Number 25, _he read. He glanced at the board to see where it was located. His seat was all the way in the corner at the back, nearest the window. He walked over and sat down, glancing at the three people surrounding him.

The blonde girl he spoke to earlier was diagonal to him. She was grinning at him, he gave a small smile back. The girl in front of him had short pink hair, that was all he could tell since her back was facing him. And the girl to his side had even shorter hair than the two others, but with long strands at the side of her face and full bangs. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw that her eyes were pupil-less, pearl in color.

_Is she blind? _he pondered at the white-eyed girl.

She seemed to have noticed the eyes on her and turned to face her seatmate. She flushed a bit at his intense stare and looked back to her table.

_Guess not_, Naruto thought when she turned to look at him. His eyes scanned the entire room, examining his classmates. He didn't have any idea whom the girl he was to befriend looked like, Jiraiya wasn't able to get any picture of her, only that basics and that she was to attend Hokage Academy for Girls. He had made sure that he was put in 1-A, since that was where the girl was too.

He actually hoped that the blonde girl was the target. It would be easier to become-

Naruto's eye twitched. Didn't he say that he would fail the mission and not befriend the target?

"M-My name is Haruno Sakura," a soft voice said.

He froze, eyes wide. Introductions already began and they were doing it in a vertical order, his column being the first. And the pink-haired girl seated in front of him was _her_. He couldn't believe his luck. His target was right in front of his face, literally.

"I like... flowers and plants. I dislike bugs." A few girls in class muttered in agreement. Naruto frowned at the typical girl like and dislikes and lowered his gaze down to his table. He actually hoped his target would be interesting. "And when I grow up..." She paused. "... I want to be happy."

Naruto looked back up at the girl.

The teacher frowned. "What I meant by that, Sakura-chan, is what your goal in life is, like becoming a teacher or doctor or any other job."

Sakura scratched her head in confusion. Her mother had always said that the goal in life was to be happy... but teachers were always right. "A-Ah... uh... When I-I grow up, I want to be a doctor," she said.

The older woman smiled at the answer and gestured for her to take a seat, she did as instructed. "Now then, who's next?"

Naruto stood up and saw everyone's eyes on him, even hers.

He noted how she had green eyes.

"The name's Namikaze Naruko. I like ramen. I don't like the three minutes it takes to cook ramen. I don't have a dream yet," he said in a flat tone before sitting back down. He was well aware that his introduction was odd, but he honestly didn't care. The very first thing that came out of his mouth was a lie, it only made sense that the rest of his introduction wasn't as enthusiastic as he wanted it to be.

The teacher laughed nervously, unsure on how to react. "That's very interesting, Naruko-chan! Now then, the next one please!"

He tuned out the other introductions as he examined the girl in front of him. She was turned to the side, listening to their classmate's speeches. He frowned when he saw how long her fringe was, it already reached the tip of her eyes. _Doesn't she have a hard time seeing things? _he thought. Her skin was pale, like porcelain... like a doll.

She looked innocent.

Of course, all of them looked innocent, they were children after all.

... They were _all _children, each and every little girl in the classroom was innocent and naive. They were targeting a child, a pure and ignorant little girl.

He would fail this mission. He'd make sure of it.

* * *

The day went by fast, he learned the blonde's name was Yamanaka Ino and that his seatmate was Hyuuga Hinata. The latter rarely talked while the former kept bugging him. It felt like he was talking to himself whenever he talked with Hinata, while it felt like Ino was giving a monologue whenever speaking. But he quite enjoyed their company, they were tolerable...

He didn't bother to strike up conversation with the girl seated in front of him.

No one spoke to her either. He felt a bit guilty, since he was constantly hogging her blonde seatmate, who, without a doubt, would've made fast friends with Sakura if she wasn't so distracted with him.

"I'll most definitely talk to her tomorrow!" Ino assured him when they were leaving the classroom. They walked to the entrance of the school, Ino bid him a good-bye and Hinata gave him a small wave when their parents or drivers came to pick them up.

Naruto looked down to the watch on his wrist. Iruka was running late-

He heard a laugh and a faint chant.

... Did they practice some dark arts ritual in this school?

He went towards the sound, to the side of the school where he saw a group of girls.

"Forehead girl! Forehead girl! Forehead girl!" they chanted in mockery.

_Girls are scary,_ he thought with a grimace as he peeked through the corner of the wall. Looking at them further, it turned out that they were his classmates. These bullies were only _first graders_. During class and lunch, he stayed at his seat in the back of the room and didn't bother to make friends with others, and if these girls were those others, then he was glad he never took the time to speak with them.

This time though, he heard a faint sob amongst the teasing. He peered his head and tried to catch a glimpse of whom they were teasing.

Sakura was on the floor, hugging herself and tears were quickly flowing down her eyes.

His eyes widened and he turned away, back flat against the wall. He had no idea what to do. Saving her was his first option... but had he not declared that he wouldn't make friends with her?

Another faint sob was heard.

He hated people who cried.

He always cried before, and always berated himself afterwards for doing so. No one helped him before, so she should be fine on her own-

More sobs came out, she was hiccupping now. The girls shifted their teasing to calling her a crybaby.

She could handle it by herself. He didn't need saving when he was in trouble-

The image of Jiraiya flickered in his mind. The old man had saved him from the orphanage, from the glares of everyone. He hated to admit it, but even if he didn't trust the novelist completely, the fact still remained; he had saved him...

_I shouldn't even be thinking about what to do! _he scolded himself while walking towards the group. When you see a damsel in distress, you _save _her. It was the right thing to do. He wondered why he even _thought _otherwise. Target or not, she was crying.

He hated people who made others cry _even more_.

He stood in front of the girl on the floor, arms spread wide in a defense for the bullied, glaring defiantly at the group of girls that went silent. "Leave her alone!" he exclaimed loudly.

The girl in the middle crossed her arms and glared at Naruto. She had short, dark purple hair and bangs, strands of hair on her right side were significantly longer, and black eyes. Though what he observed with distaste most was that she was inches taller than him, so he had to glare _up _at her. "You're that girl who talked about ramen," she stated with a fake smile. "If I were you, I wouldn't help out someone so _ugly _that has a huge forehead!" A few other girls snickered at the last comment.

Naruto heard a sharp intake of breath from behind him.

His lips curled into a snarl. "You're the only girl I see that's ugly here!" he retorted.

The fake smile disappeared in a flash to be replaced with a similar scowl. "Look here... you ramen freak!" She couldn't comment on Naruto's look, since _nothing _was wrong with his appearance. She didn't like to admit it, but the little girl in front of her was pretty... so she settled for her current insult, albeit how poor it was. "Leave now or we'll hurt you!" she threatened.

"Hurt me?" he laughed out. "You gonna call me ramen freak and tease me? Words won't work-"

She _pulled _his hair.

Naruto did not expect that. He always thought that it was boys who did all the fights and that it was girls who always settled things with words. But it turns out that mean people actions weren't restricted by genders.

When he fell to the floor at the force of the pull, he snarled at the pain... but was also impressed at how the wig hadn't come off yet. He grimaced when he realized that would mean removing the wig later would be _more _painful than that pull.

He looked back up and glared again. While pushing himself back up, Sakura dashed in front of him, arms spread out wide like what he did only moments before. This time, _she _was the one protecting _him_... and honestly, he was glad. If she hadn't, he'd probably have stood up and hit the mean girl. He didn't like hitting girls, but since he was a girl right now...

"S-Stop it!" she said in a shaky voice. "I-It's _me _that you don't like! D-Don't hurt Namikaze-san!" Sakura bit her lip afterwards, trying to hold back her previous sobs. She was teased back in kindergarten for her large forehead by the boys in class. She had hoped an elementary school filled with girls would be different. She even grew her fringe to cover her abnormal feature, but they could still see and _ridicule _it. But she'd like to say she got used to it. Yes, she had cried, but she always did.

But not once did she expect someone to come and help her.

The purple-haired girl was about to retort when one of her friends spoke up first. "A-Ami!" she said, getting her attention. "Your driver is here already."

She frowned and walked over to where she was to catch a glimpse of the car parked in front of the school entrance. Seeing that it was indeed hers, she turned back to face the two girls. She grinned, one that sent shivers down their spine, and said, "I'll see you two tomorrow." Then with a wave she walked away from them, her friends following closely behind her.

Once they were out of sight, Sakura quickly turned around to face her classmate. She held her hand out for him to take, and he accepted it gratefully. "Thank you," she whispered as she helped him stand up.

Naruto grinned and wiped his finger under his nose, a boy-ish act that he didn't know annoyed his girl classmates. He was obviously pleased with himself. "It's no problem!"

Needing help was something he went through, a pain he never liked to experienced. But _helping _others was more rewarding than he had thought. Her smile and gratitude made that harsh pulling of his hair all worth it-

Wait, it was only her gratitude he received. Where was the smile?

He frowned when he saw that tears were still streaking down her face. Her sobs had stopped, but her tears had not. She was still crying... but with the oppressor gone, he had no idea how to help her. "Wh-What's wrong?" he asked in a panicked voice, "Did she hit you before I came? Does it still hurt? Are you okay?... S-Stop crying!"

She wiped the tears with her hands, but new ones only resurfaced. "I-I'm sorry," she said in a cracked voice. She didn't know why she was still crying. Had he not helped her? Saved her? _Protected _her? _Why _was she still bawling like nothing had happened? _Because, _she thought grimly, _nothing did_. Not cutting her bangs had done nothing; covering her forehead had done nothing; hiding and not talking to anybody had done nothing. By the time tomorrow came, she would still get bullied like what just happened was absolutely nothing.

_Nothing _would change the fact that she was still ugly and had an abnormally large forehead.

But her musings came to a halt when she felt a hand on that physical defect. Naruto was no longer panicking at her tears, but instead grinning like before. He pushed her bangs up to get a better view of her forehead. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't see the look of complete disgust on his face. He would see her forehead in all it's considerable, large size. He would laugh at her too. He would tease her like-

"It is kinda big," he remarked, "but you don't look ugly at all."

Her eyes went wide open and she stared at him, dumbstruck.

He grinned at her reaction. "In fact, you look really pretty with your bangs out of the way!"

"R-Really?" she asked, her voice still heavy from the crying. But fortunately for the both of them, the tears had stopped.

Naruto's grin widened as he moved his hand away to let the bangs fall back to her face. "Yup! Want me to bring you something tomorrow to hold them back?" he offered. He didn't know why he was further broadening his help towards her, but seeing her look of complete disbelief at being complimented reminded him of himself. He realized that to hear someone say something nice to you was something they _both _rarely received.

Sakura wiped away the stray tears and smiled at him.

When seeing that upturn of lips, Naruto decided he liked her smile and he would make sure she did it more often.

* * *

Sakura froze at the doorway.

Everyone was staring at her.

Everyone was _glaring _at her.

_What did I do? _she thought with panic.

She held her head down and walked to her seat, but when she was close enough so her gaze could see her chair, someone was already seated in it. Hinata was in her seat. She didn't glance up to tell her why she was sitting there, but the look on her face made Sakura conclude that she didn't _want _to sit there. So _why _was she?

Reading the confusion on her face, Ino spoke up. "You sit here now," she said, pointing to the chair behind her, where Hinata used to sit. "I already went to the faculty room earlier to tell Kurenai-sensei about you and Hinata changing seats."

Sakura placed her bag on the seat and faced Ino with a frown. "Wh-Why?" she forced out. She knew that the reason was a bad one, but she wanted to know.

Ino crossed her arms and glared at her. "I don't want to be seatmates with someone like _you_," she spat out.

The pink-haired girl stiffened at the words. She thought that the event after school yesterday was a good omen. She knew that Naruto was friends with Ino, and perhaps Hinata, so she had hoped she would become friends with them too. But now...

She sat down when Ino turned away to face front. She unknowingly placed a hand to her forehead. Maybe they finally noticed how big her forehead was, how _ugly _a girl she was compared to them. She bit her lip to keep a tear from falling.

Maybe Naruto had _lied_.

The door of the classroom slid open, revealing the black-haired boy. She noted how he too tensed up at the glares he received. When he caught sight of her in Hinata's seat, he frowned and sauntered over to her, ignoring the eyes of his classmates. "Why you sitting there, Sakura-chan?" he asked.

With the addition of that honorific, her belief of him lying to her vanished.

"H-Hyuuga-san and I switched places," she informed him.

Naruto frowned. "Why?"

Remembering the blonde girl's answer, Sakura looked back down to her table.

He scratched the back of his neck in confusion. _What is going on? _he thought. Not only was everyone glaring at him - at _them _- but there was even a switch of seating arrangements. He turned to face Hinata, "Why'd you switch places?"

Hinata looked up briefly to glance at him, before she too looked down at her table. "S-Sorry," he heard her whisper.

"Because," Ino spoke up, getting the attention of the entire class, "you two _monsters _should sit next to each other!"

Naruto glared at her. He thought they were friends, and now she was insulting him? "What are you talking about? Why is everyone giving us mean looks? What the heck is happening?!" he exclaimed a little loudly. And that was a big mistake, the entire class began speaking up now, enraged at his own frustration.

"You hit Ami-san!"

"How could you just go and pull her hair?"

"She didn't even do anything to you!"

"You two are so mean! You bullies!"

Ino frowned at him. "I thought you were a nice person."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. "I didn't even do anything! What are they talking about?!"

"Don't act like you don't know!" another girl from the class shouted. "Yesterday you bullied Ami-san!"

"I don't even know Am-" but then his eyes met with cold, black ones. The purple-haired girl from yesterday was smirking at him. _She _was Ami.

Sakura and Naruto froze at the realization. It was crystal clear as to what was happening. Ami had _lied _to the entire class. She altered yesterday's events and spread the news of her being the poor girl on the floor crying, and it was those two that mocked and bullied her. She had a large group of friends to back her up, not to mention that she probably came extra early to tell the fake story.

Now, the entire class hated _them_.

"You called her mean names and even pulled her hair! She even cried a lot and you two still didn't stop being bad!" the girl exclaimed. "No one would like mean monsters like you!"

"But I-we didn't!" he defended. "Ami's lying! _She _was the one that bullied Sakura-chan and it was _my _hair that was pulled-"

"Don't lie!" a brunette girl exclaimed from the front row. "I was there when it happened!" She was part of Ami's group, _perfect_. "It was you two that were the bullies!"

"No-"

"No one will believe anything you bullies say!"

The one who said that was right. Everyone in the class hated them now. No one would listen to their story. They were all on Ami's side.

Naruto inwardly groaned. It was only the second day of school and he was already labeled an outcast.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry," he heard Sakura whisper from behind him. Her voice was so soft that only he had heard her apology. But what was she saying sorry for? He turned around and looked down at her. She was still gazing down at the table, not meeting his eyes.

He saw a teardrop land on the wooden surface.

"It's all my fault," she said in a whisper again, "if you hadn't helped me, then no one would hate you." She wiped her cheeks and eyes, trying her best to get rid of her tears. The first person that had helped her was being _insulted _and getting _hurt _because of aiding her. What did that mean? That she was destined to be alone? That anyone who helped her would end up getting hurt? "I'm so sorry, Namikaze-san," she repeated.

"Just call me Naruko."

Her back stiffened and her eyes widened. She looked up at him with watery eyes, the tears already wiped away.

Naruto grinned at her. It was during moments like these back at the orphanage where all he needed was someone to smile at him and say a positive thing. He never got that kind of consolation back at his old home, but to this girl that reminded him so much of himself, he was genuinely happy to be the one giving it.

He walked over to his seat and sat down, ignoring the rest of their classmates. Most had stopped staring at them, but there were a few that continuously glanced at the monster duo. He opened up his school bag and pulled out a pair of goggles. He handed it to her with another grin, "This was something I found at my house. You can use it to hold your bangs back!"

Sakura accepted it gratefully. She looked down and thoroughly examined the object. The two eye-pieces were placed on a blue cloth that was slightly worn, and there were a few scratches here and there on the lenses. It clashed _horribly _with her hair and uniform. It would look completely _awkward _on her. It was a bit big and might appear to even be an _eye-sore _if she wore it.

But it was from _him_, so none of those minute details mattered.

She put it on like she would a headband, showing her forehead and emerald eyes to the world. She grinned at Naruto. "Thank you!"

Naruto stared at her for a while... and burst out laughing.

Sakura flushed in embarrassment. She knew that it would look horrible on her, but not as horrible as to have the giver out right _laugh _at her! She placed her hands to the offending object and was about to remove it before she felt hands on hers.

He didn't laugh as loudly, but he was still chuckling. "Don't, Sakura-chan! It looks kinda weird, but I like seeing your eyes clearly!"

She frowned and put her hands down, obeying his wishes. But then she heard a few snickers from the class and she _knew _that they were laughing at her.

Naruto heard them too and scowled. "You can remove them if you want," he said this time. "They might keep laughing at you like the ugly hyenas they are," he muttered so that only she could hear.

But she only shook her head and let the goggles remain. "It's fine, Naruko-chan," she said with a smile. This single friend of hers was far more important that the entire class combined. He was the only that had helped her, and even after being ostracized along with her, he was _still _there for her. Keeping something as simple and meager as his goggles was something she would treasure.

* * *

**A/N: **Since my descriptions for clothing is on par with that of a five-year-old, imagine _Lucky Star _uniforms. The color is only a slightly more darker shade of red.

So, yeah, this is the first chapter. I know the whole plot is kind of... weird and cliche in a stupid way, but I quite like it. And I hope you will too.


	2. Her Second

**Her Second**

_"I'm an outcast now, along with a friend."_

Jiraiya stared blankly ahead. He had no idea what to reply to _that_. One of the reasons he sent his son to a school far away and even in a disguise was so that he wouldn't be ostracized. Is being shunned a natural occurrence for the kid? He coughed, "Uh... why?"

_"... Girls are scary."_

This time though, he laughed. He was well aware of that fact when it came to the opposite gender. He had a fair share of that experience and line of thought. "Who's your friend? She a nice girl?"

_"Yup!" _came his cheery reply.

Jiraiya couldn't help but smile at that tone of voice. It was the first time he heard it. He knew sending him to an all girl's school wouldn't exactly be the best of choices, but he didn't have any other options. It was the perfect - _a bit _perfect - environment for the kid. If he had stayed in Suna, he would be an outcast, no doubt. Of course, he was an outcast in Konoha now too, but at least he had a friend along with him. Even if it was only for a year or less, Naruto should at least get a taste of companionship before he returns home.

Because once he comes back and starts living his real life, things are going to be a lot more harder for the boy.

It was a win-win situation. Naruto got to have friends, even if only for a few months. He would get accustomed to a friendly atmosphere and start trusting others.

And, if he did well, he might even complete his mission and help save countless lives.

The only regret in sending Naruto on that mission was that he might see things... differently from then on. _I hope girls that age don't talk about make-up and boys_, Jiraiya thought grimly. If they did, and if Naruto ended up getting influenced by them...

He did not want a gay godson.

_I'll probably send him to an all boy's school once he returns, _the white-haired man mused.

_"Ero-sennin?"_

His eye twitched at the nickname. Naruto kept calling him that after he saw one of the pictures in his book. It wasn't the best memory he had with the boy. "What is it, Naruko-chan?" he asked with a grin. No doubt the boy was getting agitated at the name. _Two can play that game_... Jiraiya inwardly groaned, was he coming on par with a six-year-old?

_"You said I should make friends with the Haruno girl. But what makes her so special?" _

"I already told you when I assigned you the mission," Jiraiya answered with a frown.

_"I wasn't listening."_

The attention span of children never failed to awe him. He looked back down at the documents on his table, all dealing with the hospitals and various patients.

"Her mother is Tsunade."

These patients were infected by a virus, a man-made virus that must have come from the enemy.

* * *

"Okaa-sama! I'm back!"

Tsunade looked up from the papers on her desk to face her daughter... and stared. "_What _are you wearing?" she asked.

Sakura grinned and adjusted the goggles on her head. "It was a gift from Naruko-chan!" she proclaimed proudly.

She sighed and smiled at her adopted daughter. She heard stories of the infamous "savior" from yesterday, and inwardly thanked the girl for helping her daughter. Ever since Sakura entered kindergarten, she became quieter and got so insecure of her forehead that Tsunade letSakura grow her bangs to cover not only her forehead, but even the tips of her green eyes.

She even went to the school once and demanded to know who bullied her. And to her dismay, that led her to have a fight with her own daughter, the one she came to defend. Sakura didn't want her mother to come and help her. At first Tsunade was put off by it, but later learned that her coming there only increased the bullying.

Her mother didn't know what to do to help her. Home-schooling was out of the question, she wanted Sakura to make friends. And approaching the parents of those that were bullied would probably bring about worse results; they would start doing it in _secret _and in a more cruel way. She constantly told her daughter that she was beautiful, that her forehead was perfectly normal, but the pink-haired girl always replied that mommy's were _supposed _to tell their children that. For once, Tsunade was left completely helpless on how to help boost Sakura's self-confidence.

Then suddenly a girl she hardly knew told her she was pretty, and she had believed it.

Tsunade flipped back one of her blonde pigtails and motioned to her lap, for Sakura to sit down._ Why is that children trust other brats more than their own parents? _the old woman thought while patting Sakura's head_._

Sakura looked up and stared into her mother's hazel eyes. "Okaa-sama?"

"Hm?"

"You said that I should always talk back to enemies, that I should learn to fight back when they hurt me..." the girl looked back down to her hands, "... How do I?"

Her eyes widened. Whenever she told those things to Sakura, she had only nodded meekly in reply, and Tsunade knew that she wouldn't end up doing it. But now, she was willing to fight back, when she finally obtained a friend? But why- Tsunade smiled at the realization. They were probably hurting her friend, and this time, Sakura wanted to be the savior. "First, you have to start acting brave. Don't cry when they tease you and don't run away."

Sakura nodded and listened attentively.

"If what they are saying is a lie, then counter it with the truth," she continued, stroking her daughter's hair again. "If they hit you, hit them _harder_."

"But sensei says that violence is bad!"

"Uh, y-yeah, of course. Violence is indeed bad. Forget what I just said."

* * *

The incident with the "bullying" was kept a secret from the teachers. Ami said that it would be best if only the class knew, she wanted to appear kind-hearted to those that wronged her, saying it was done out of anger and it would be a shame if they were to be punished. And it worked. She was now viewed as a nice girl that gave mercy to the monster duo.

The two, on the other hand, were outcasts within the classrooms. They were each other's only companion during class hours and breaks.

And even if Sakura didn't believe it, Naruto was glad it was only the two of them. Being with his pink-haired friend was far better than his two other acquaintances. She actually let him talk, unlike Ino, and actually talked, unlike Hinata.

"I don't watch TV a lot," she told him with a frown.

Naruto's eyes widened. "But you _should _watch this show! It's the best ninja series ever!"

She smiled this time, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Okay then! I'll make sure to watch it later, it sounds really interesting."

The disguised boy narrowed his eyes at her. He began to notice that she was agreeing with _everything _he talked about. He always thought that girls their age didn't like action stuff, but instead liked the cute and romantic shows. He knew Sakura was no different. Everything he liked, she said she liked too. She didn't want to lose a friend by disagreeing with them. At first, Naruto was glad that she considered him so important, but now it was starting to really annoy him.

It's almost like it was _she _who was on a mission to befriend _him_ and not the other way around.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yes?" she responded, looking up from her textbook to face him.

"Do you want your hair to grow longer?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yup! Long hair looks really pretty!"

"And if I said I liked your hair shorter?"

This time, she frowned. "Oh..." And then the smile crept back in. "Then maybe I should leave it short!"

Naruto's eye twitched. "_Why_? Didn't you just say long hair looks really pretty?" Their relationship was going to be so shallow if she kept this up.

She tugged a little on a lock of her pink hair, her gaze down at his question. "B-But you said you liked my hair shorter...?"

"If I said you looked better with no hair, would you shave it off?" he asked instead.

Her eyes narrowed a bit. "N-No." She couldn't understand his line of reasoning. Did he not want her to be agreeable?

"Then _why _are you agreeing to everything I say?" he asked. "It's alright if we don't have something in common. In fact, it'd be better if we liked different things!"

"B-But-"

"No 'but's, Sakura-chan! If you don't like something about me or what I say, say it out loud! I won't get mad and we won't stop being friends!" he assured her. Maybe his statement was a bit blunt, based off of her shocked expression. But he didn't know how to hint at it and he was getting tired of her lies.

Silence was the answer. Naruto thought he said the wrong thing, or maybe it wasn't a girly thing to say, but then Sakura smiled at him. "You won't get mad?"

He grinned. "I'll never get mad!"

"I don't like how you interrupt me when I'm trying to say something. I don't like how most of your sentences are so loud that I think I might go deaf. I don't like watching television; I prefer books. I'm not a fan of action themed stories. I adore long hair. And I think the goggles you gave me looks hideous," she admitted.

Naruto blinked, not really expecting _all _of that. He knew they had different opinions on some things, but he didn't realize that his own _actions _were annoying her.

Sakura was looking down at her table when she said those negative comments, a frown on her face. Naruto was about to say something before she abruptly looked up at him. When their eyes met, she continued, "But I like _you_. So all that doesn't matter... right?"

"Wh-What do you mean?" he asked, still baffled at her confession of his bad quirks.

"I'm still thankful that you actually talk to me, rude or loud. I like learning new things from you. I adore _your _long hair. And even if these goggles don't match me, I like them because they came from you." Sakura looked back down at her table, "I-I'm sorry if the things I said were weird... you're my first friend, so I'm not sure when I should agree or disagree with you."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to say. She was his first friend too. He had no idea what to say or do in these kinds of situations... But at her expecting eyes, he should come up with _some _sort of encouragement! "... A-Ah... Just be you, Sakura-chan!" he finally said. "I'll always be your friend, so you don't have to worry!"

Tears brimmed her eyes.

He panicked. "E-Eh? Did I say something wrong? I-I'm sorry-"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you..." she muttered in a soft voice, wiping her eyes. She never knew how good it felt to have a friend by her side. She hated herself for being such a crybaby, but she was too happy that she couldn't help but get watery eyes.

Naruto's grin came back. "No problem, Sakura-chan!"

* * *

Ino stared down at her desk.

Hinata glanced at her hesitantly.

They didn't mean to, but they happened to eavesdrop on the conversation that occurred behind them. And well... it changed _a lot_. Were these two really monsters that bullied a helpless girl? How could such bad girls be able to have such a nice talk?

"I-Ino-san?" Hinata said wearily. Ino was always loud, so seeing her say nothing was making her worried.

The blonde huffed and crossed her arms. "... I don't make wrong decisions," she finally said.

Hinata smiled when she understood her friend's statement. Ino had chosen the option of believing Ami and not the two and she was going to pull through it... But Hinata wondered if that was the right thing to do. She only knew Naruto for a day, but it was easy to see that he was a good person. She could even relate with Sakura on the first day, she hadn't spoken a word. She would too if it weren't for the talkative blonde.

She gave a small glance to the smiling duo behind her...

... and couldn't help but also smile at the sheer happiness radiating off of them.

* * *

"U-Um... N-N-Naruko-chan?" Sakura began hesitantly. She was done eating and had already packed her lunch box and chopsticks away.

Naruto looked up, mouth still filled with food, and asked, "Yeah?" He was a bit worried that she went back to stuttering.

"Can I fix your hair?"

He blinked. "Eh?" he intelligently said in reply. He put down his chopsticks and reached up to pat his high ponytail. "Something wrong with it?" Naruto really never cared for his wig... he hardly even cared about his own real, blonde locks. He could never understand why girls were always fretting over it.

Sakura's fingers twitched a little as she gave a comforting smile. "No... but can I, um, restyle it?" she asked, eyes wide and brimming with hope. He faltered.

Did he even have the willpower to say no to such a face?

He nodded his head in approval and she quickly stood up and went behind him. Naruto ignored the hands working on his hair as he continued eating.

The young stylist was in awe at how soft her friend's hair was. She reached into her pocket to pull out her small comb and an extra ponytail then set to work. Naruto was pretty, but for some reason, her hairstyle seemed a bit off with her bangs and personality as a whole. He was bright, always smiling, cheerful and friendly; his appearance made him appear cool and nonchalant. Sakura liked to say she didn't care about looks, but it was her own appearance that led to her great insecurity around peers.

After a few seconds, Sakura took a step back and smiled. She had put jet black his hair in two, high ponytails. If she could just find a way to dye his hair yellow, his look would be complete! "What do you think?" she asked in a cheerful tone.

Naruto patted his twin tails and shrugged. "I don't really see the difference," he honestly said. What was the difference between one and two ponytails anyway? "But if it looks good for you, then I'm not complaining." He turned his head slightly to glance at the beaming Sakura... with the set of goggles still strapped around her hair. He had given her quite the ugly accessory, while she went and styled his hair... He knew petty things like that weren't important, but a lot of detailed things seemed to be important to girls. He raised up his hand and placed a finger on the goggles. "You don't have to wear them," he said with a frown.

Her smile did not waver. "I'm not that pretty, so wearing them doesn't make much of a difference!" Naruto puffed out his cheeks a little before he retaliated. It was going to take a while for him to make her stop looking down on herself.

Halfway through their friendly argument, Naruto suddenly froze. Sakura tilted her head in confusion at the odd behavior. "Something wrong?" she inquired.

"A-Ah... no." He faltered. "I just saw some white lady behind your back!"

"EH?!" Sakura paled and clenched her hands together. While she was panicking, Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly at the irony of the whole situation.

The girl he had planned on _not _making friends with was his _only _friend.

* * *

_"So what if her mother is Tsunade?"_

_"The Influenza D... 'slug flu' was made by her and we need the treatment."_

Jiraiya placed a hand to his forehead and let out an exasperated sigh. He could not believe that their only hope was a six-year-old boy. Just what has their country fallen down to? At the sudden ringing of a phone, he slowly answered it with a tired greeting... It was actually good news from the Kazekage. The quarantine of the hospital was successful, but the patients were still suffering severely. No one died from the virus as of yet, the only thing it brought about was pain.

The outbreak was being kept under control. It only began two weeks ago yet dozens were already infected. Fortunately, it was only transmitted through droplets, so quarantining the patients was fairly easy. Word of its spread was only known among the village, as they did not want word to reach the surrounding countries. Because if Konoha was aware that their virus was successful, they'd come over to Suna no doubt.

Leaning back on his chair, Jiraiya regarded the papers in front of him yet again. Tsunade was the best doctor of their decade, maybe even century. She could easily make a virus that would bring about pain but not death. Not to mention the effects of the virus was related to her own personal fetish for slugs - slimy skin, dilating eyes, and paralysis of the limbs but not of the body trunk. And ever since the outbreak, various political men from Konoha have been requesting permission to enter Suna for disclosed reasons. All evidence pointed to that country.

"But to send a child in enemy territory..." he muttered under his breath, itching to call Naruto again. Tsunade's laboratory was right under her own residence. The entire neighborhood she was in was heavily guarded, not even the best infiltrators had succeeded.

It had to be an inside job.

The only vulnerable aspect connected to the great doctor was her adopted, young daughter. Jiraiya had volunteered Naruto to take up the mission issued by the Kazekage for the child's own development... but he was seriously regretting it now.

Naruto was still a child that had yet to experience true friendship. With this task, he was going to _betray _his first friend. The young girl herself would also get immensely hurt... _Children _were about to suffer because of adults.

_What a fucked up pile of old people we are, _he lamented with a dry chuckle.

* * *

"Cure complete," Tsunade announced with a smirk towards Shizune, her medical assistant and personal secretary.

The black-haired woman smiled brightly in turn and clasped her hands together. "As expected of Tsunade-sama! See what you can do when you're sober?" she said.

The grin disappeared and the blonde woman stared blankly at her. Shizune hugged onto their pig, Tonton, tighter and bowed deeply in apology. Tsunade swiveled her chair back around and took hold of the test tube with a yellow, turbid solution. It had taken her weeks to make, but it was all worth it in the end! "How goes the slug flu?" she asked with a serious face.

Shizune quickly grabbed a cage with a single slug that was unmoving and a very pale blue. Tsunade leaned in towards it and grinned. "We'll have you cured in no time!"

The medical doctor made a move to open up the cage, but her assistant quickly retracted it. "T-Tsunade-sama! We could all get infected! When it came in contact with other slugs, they too were diagnosed with the disease," she warned with wide eyes. "Do you not recall that?"

In reply, Tsunade only raised an eyebrow and said, "The slug flu doesn't affect humans."

* * *

**A/N:**

Hah, slug flu. I know it sounds so odd but I like it.


	3. Her Third

**Her Third**

"Isn't he cute?" Sakura gushed with a dreamy sigh, a faint blush on her cheeks and a twinkle in her jade eyes.

Naruto scratched his head and shrugged. "I guess," he muttered with a frown. They were talking about a character from the ninja show he had introduced to her a month ago. He was the second main character, stoic, cold-hearted, but had the best looks among them all. Personally, Naruto hated his guts. But it seemed that a good portion of their classmates only watched the show for that particular guy.

_Girls... _he lamented.

"I mean, sure he's got the looks..." He made a face. "But he's a total loser!"

"No, he's not!" two voices chorused.

The two friends froze and faced the person that had just spoken alongside Sakura. Ino flushed in embarrassment before crossing her arms and huffing. "I just overheard you insulting the only anime character I like." She narrowed her eyes at him. "No taste at all!" she exclaimed before turning away from them.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her. Sakura smiled brightly at the mere fact the blonde girl had actually interacted with them. For a month they had been isolated from the entire class. Words were only spoken to them when absolutely necessary. So Ino's sudden exclamation, even if it did turn into an insult at the end, was a welcome. "But I have to agree with Yamanaka-san," Sakura said with a playful grin to Naruto. "Your favorite is the main character, right? The loud idiot?..." She beamed cheerfully and clasped her hands together. "Almost like you!"

The black-haired boy's head drooped. "Sakura-chan is so mean..."

There was a brief moment of silence before Sakura patted his head. "That's what I like about you, so don't worry!" Naruto quickly brightened up after.

"I-I... um, find the m-main character to be... uh, very endearing," they heard a soft voice join in.

Once again, the two stiffened and faced Hinata. She too grew red at the attention, but she smiled instead of glared. "Th-The show is g-getting... very popular, yes?" she added to continue the conversation she had intruded in.

The two pairs of eyes widened before a huge grin set on both of their faces. Naruto nodded in complete agreement, "_See_, Sakura-chan? Even Hinata agrees with me! And she's way more classy than Ino!" The blonde quickly turned her head at the sound of her name.

Sakura nodded as well. She didn't really agree with them, but hearing Hinata actually being nice to them was good enough to make her feel all happy and giddy! "Very popular indeed, Hyuuga-san! At first I thought it was just a show for stupid boys-"

Naruto quickly grabbed Sakura's hand to grab her attention and silence her. "Let's talk about the weather," he suddenly said, looking only into her eyes.

The three girls around him were confused, but when Sakura caught sight of a certain purple haired girl glancing their way along with her seatmates, she quickly smiled and nodded. "Yes, yes. I hear it'll be cloudy tonight... let's go stargazing!" she jokingly remarked.

Ino and Hinata faced back front when they too noted the glare of most of the class. The former crossed her arms and glared back - how dare they intimidate _her_?! The latter quickly focused her gaze on her table.

When the teacher had finally arrived, Naruto let go of Sakura's hand and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll kick her butt one day, I promise!"

Sakura smiled fondly... before grinning back. "Not unless I do it first!" she challenged back.

Naruto laughed alongside of her and wondered if introducing her to an action show was a good thing.

* * *

She punched him playfully on the shoulder. He winced.

It was not a good thing in the least.

"Sakura-chaaaan! You hit _hard_!" he said, emphasizing the hard part by rubbing onto the sore spot of his arm. "Like a guy, even!" he added.

Sakura crossed her arms with a huff... Naruto noted how Ino had done the same thing just hours ago. As much as he hated to admit it, those two would seem like a good pair of best friends. They both seemed short-tempered - of course, Sakura only revealed her temper to him - and had alike interests. He looked down at the ground, thinking... _knowing _that if it wasn't he who had saved Sakura, it would have been the blue-eyed girl. And maybe, she would be strong enough to handle Ami and her friends. In fact, her very presence was greater than Ami's. _He, _on the other hand, depsite his strong words and ever-constant smile, knew that he wouldn't stand a chance-

"Naruko-chan?" He quickly looked back up and came in contact with Sakura's concerned eyes. "Something the matter?" she asked, tone filled with worry.

"Nothing!" he quickly said with a new smile.

Sakura's brows furrowed, not believing him in the slightest. There were moments when Naruto suddenly grew quiet and his eyes grew dark and empty. This was just like one of those times. _What could she be thinking about? _she wondered with worry. Weren't they friends? He could tell her anything!... so why doesn't he?

She rubbed her finger under her nose... Naruto noted how _he _had done the same thing as well and a spark of happiness filled him. "I don't want to pry... but you can tell me anything, okay?" she told him in an assuring and light voice. "I'll love you no matter what happens!"

Naruto laughed and hooked his arm with hers. It was a girl habit that he had learned from her. "Love is a pretty strong word, Sakura-chan!"

"And our friendship is going to be just as strong!" she exclaimed, raising up her free hand in a fist. Her smile faltered a little and hesitation dimmed her eyes as she asked, "Don't you feel the same?" Sakura knew that love was something she felt for her mother. She held Naruto in the same regard. So would that not mean she loved him? But... did he love her? They did only know each other for a month. Maybe she was acting all clingy? What if he didn't hold her as high as she did for him? He probably-

She felt arms wrap around her back and a faint pressure on her chest.

"I love you too, Sakura-chan!" he chimed happily.

Her record for not crying only lasted a month.

"Eh?! I-I'm sorry! What did I do? Are you okay? S-Stop crying!"

"... Thank you."

"Haha, we're back to that now, are we-? OW!"

* * *

"Let's go to the park!" Naruto suddenly suggested as they left the classroom. Dismissal had finally arrived for the elementary students and their parents or drivers were waiting by the school gates. In the past few months they had been friends, not once had they met up outside of school. Naruto, because he hated wearing his disguise on the weekends, and Sakura, even if she had grown confident, still had a small insecurity that made her hesitate on asking him out.

Sakura quickly smiled in reply. "Sure-!" But upon catching sight of her driver at the school parking lot, she faltered. Her mother didn't like it when she didn't go home straight. Even if she was only in elementary, studies were very important! "My driver doesn't allow me to go anywhere else besides home..." she trailed off with downcast eyes.

He quickly blocked her path and clasped his hands together, his lips set into a pout and his wide, cerulean eyes gleaming and eager. "Please, please, please! Just for today! Ne, ne, Sakura-_chaaan_!" he pleaded. He had always dreamed of playing in the playground with a friend. For some odd, adult reason, this academy had no playground. They believed such fine "ladies" shouldn't be running around and getting dirty like their male counterparts.

But Naruto was still a little boy, despite his long hair and short skirt. He wanted to play tag, see who swung the highest, be in a team for a ball game and play outside _with Sakura_. On some weekends, he managed to play with other boys in the park. He had regained his confidence when he became friends with her. He was no longer scared of being left alone when he went out to play. And that was all because of her. He wanted Sakura to experience all of it as well!

Lightly tugging onto a lock of her hair, Sakura's gaze shifted back towards the driver that had yet to notice her. She wasn't allowed to go to the park or other places like that outside of school hours. Her mother forbid it, saying something about safety. She didn't understand it very well, all she knew was that Tsunade was high in position and that people close to her should be extra careful... and wasn't that enough reason to listen?

But then she looked back at Naruto's puppy face... and caved. "F-Fine!" she said with an exasperated sigh. "But if my mom scolds me later, I'm blaming you!"

"Yes!" Naruto lept for joy and grabbed onto her hand. "We can take my dad's car to the playground I always go to!" he told her with a bright grin. Staying inconspicuous was relatively easy because of all the other young girls in similar uniforms walking about the parking lot. Upon arriving at the small car, Naruto opened up the door and let Sakura get inside before climbing in himself.

Iruka turned to face the two, eyes wide in astonishment at the new girl. Seeing her flushed face, he quickly smiled, "And who might this pretty girl be?"

Her face grew even more red and she quickly bowed her head. "H-Haruno Sakura. N-Nice to meet you, Namikaze-san!" she stammered out. Naruto snickered at her sudden bashful behavior. She usually acted like that to everyone in the class, but not to _him. _It made him feel special, knowing he was the only one she showed her true self to.

The adult smiled fondly "Nice to meet you too, Haruno-chan!" Naruto had done it. He had made friends with the target. As far as Iruka knew, he kept shouting to Jiraiya how he would fail and not even dare talk to the girl, but here she was! And what made him feel especially proud for the young boy was that _both _of them seemed so happy, only proving that their relationship was indeed mutual.

Jiraiya was right, Konoha _was _doing Naruto good.

"I'm going to play with Sakura-chan over at the park near the house, that okay?" Naruto asked, bringing back Iruka from his musings.

He nodded and started up the engine. "Of course, it's fine. Put on your seat belts you two," he said as he drove out of the parking lot.

As the scenery passed by and the surroundings went from big compounds to normal residential houses, Sakura fiddled around with the buckle of her seat belt Her driver would be waiting back at the parking lot, wondering where she went. If she had told him, he wouldn't have let her go. But her mother would be worried sick if she heard that class was dismissed and Sakura had yet to appear. _Maybe I should call her... _she thought.

Naruto averted his gaze from the window and was about to tell Sakura something, but when he saw her frown, he stopped midway. He turned to look at the rear view mirror. "Iru-Otoo-san!" he quickly corrected. "Can I borrow your phone?" Reaching into his pocket, Iruka pulled out his phone and reached his arm to the back to hand it to him. Naruto took it with a quick thanks and handed it to Sakura with a grin. "You should tell your mom you're going to be home late!"

Sakura's ears perked up at that and she looked up at Naruto with wide eyes. She hadn't said a word, so how did he know...?

Her small fingers curled over the phone on his hands and she smiled fondly at him.

* * *

Iruka took a seat on the bench next to some other parents. He brought up a conversation and they began talking amiably about the children that were playing around. He was asked to - more like ordered - by Tsunade herself to look after Sakura. He had been threatened his job and welfare if the young girl were to be harmed...

He now knew why Jiraiya tried his best to stay away from the violent woman.

Sakura's fingers clenched onto the hem of her skirt as different boys and girls were running around and shouting. She wasn't used to this. Hokage Academy was an exclusive school for girls that was known for it's high pedigree... all the children here were probably from Konoha's public school and a good majority of them were boys. She gulped and went behind Naruto, clutching onto his long-sleeve.

Naruto tilted his head slightly to face Sakura, "There's nothing to be scared of, Sakura-chan! I'll be here to protect you!" He placed his fist to his chest, not caring how un-girly it looked, to assure her.

She slowly loosened her grip on his blouse and smiled timidly. Naruto was a bit taken back at her sudden return to her withdrawn behavior. He had gotten used to her being the stubborn and violent one. "... Thank you," she said in a soft voice.

A snicker left his lips. "I thought you were done thanking me for things like these months ago!" He grabbed onto her hand and dragged her to the swings. "But don't cry again, okay?"

Her eye twitched in irritation and she gripped onto his hand in a death-like grasp.

He missed the timid, shy Sakura during times like these.

"Waaaah~ Hokage Academy uniforms!" a girl gushed, standing up from the swing and quickly approaching the two. "You two must be really, really, really, really, really rich!" she said with wide eyes and a smile that had two front teeth missing. Girls that had overhead the exclamation quickly formed a crowd behind the first girl, also fascinated at the only children in the playground that were wearing school uniforms.

All courage lost, Sakura's grip on Naruto's hand loosened and she hid behind him again. There were _so many _of them, half a dozen perhaps, all wide-eyed and amazed. She had never met so many girls that wanted to talk with her before. What if she said something stupid and they ended up hating her? What if she did something to embarrass Naruto? She bit her lip and looked down at the floor, hating her own insecurities. If things kept going on like this, Naruto was going to be her _only _friend... _  
_

... but, well, she was _okay _with that.

"The name's Naruko!" Naruto introduced to the girls. The only ones in the playground that knew of his real name were the boys. They wouldn't be suspicious of the sudden name similarities. He took a step to the side to give them a proper view of Sakura. "And this is Sakura-chan!"

As Naruto expected, they quickly began talking about her. He never understood why Sakura kept calling him pretty _when she was more._

"Your goggles look a bit... weird."

"Your hair is pink! That's so cool!"

"You suite the uniform well."

"You're so pretty... like a doll even!"

Naruto leaned a little closer to her and whispered, "I bet they'd notice the thing you were hiding instead of showing..." he lightly tapped her forehead. "If you still had your bangs, they'd notice your forehead first, right?"

Her eyes brimmed with tears at the sudden compliments and Naruto's words. But she didn't let them fall. She smiled brightly at Naruto before facing the girls and bowing. "Th-Thank you, but I think all of your clothes look so cute!" she said in reply to their civilian clothing that consisted of an array of different styles.

And just like that, Naruto felt he had accomplished something big. He had managed to do so much for his first friend. She no longer cried at moment's notice, she hardly stuttered anymore, and her timid voice was slowly getting replaced with a strong one. He felt proud.

After about five minutes, he also felt as bored as hell.

He scratched his cheek a little and let out a laugh as the girls began talking about... well, girl things. Their words were entering one ear then out the other.

And thus was the destined line that separated him from Sakura.

What clip-ons were they talking about? The ones used for papers...? But then one girl gestured to her ears. Pins for the ears? Naruto mentally groaned. There were times when he could understand Sakura easily, but when she, and every other girl, started speaking of... girl stuff, he was at a lost.

Placing his hands behind his head, he looked around for any of the boys he knew. Catching sight of them playing dodgeball, his eyes brightened up.

"They don't play with 'cootie-infested' baby girls," a voice spoke up.

Almost letting out a shout, Naruto flinched as he turned to a brunette girl beside him. She had her hair in two buns and her eyes were equally brown. Sakura was beside her, arms crossed and brows furrowed. It seemed Naruto's musings were longer than he expected. Some of the girls had returned to the swings while a few were still left chatting. "What do you mean, Tenten-san?" the pink-haired girl asked aloud to the new friend.

"Those boys don't like playing with girls," she said with a scoff. "I bet they're scared we'll beat them."

Sakura shifted her attention from Naruto's sudden change in mood to the boys on the other side of the playground. He hadn't participated much when she had talked with the group of girls. She knew that he wasn't interested in very feminine topics, but she didn't think he'd be interested in boy activities. But either way, he had helped her enjoy the trip to the playground, so she was going to do the same! "Why don't we talk to them? I'm sure they'll play with us if we're nice!" she said with a reassuring smile to the other girl.

The two glanced at each other briefly before facing Sakura again. She tilted her head in confusion at the response.

"They play. They don't talk," Naruto said with a curt nod and crossed arms.

Tenten took on the same pose and nodded as well. "Being nice, as said by them, is reserved for 'prissy girls."

He glanced back at the crowd of boys. He had played with them on numerous occasions without his disguise... and thinking about it, they never did play with girls. He too didn't like playing with them, they might cry and stuff, but now that he _was _a girl at the moment... He turned to look at the two girls beside him, very well knowing how these two would be formidable foes. Tenten looked older then them and would thus be stronger. And Sakura was very, very, _very _strong.

It would be interesting to play alongside them.

Taking hold of Sakura's hand again, he faced Tenten and gestured his head towards the boys. "Then we'll be prissy girls that can kick their butt!" he exclaimed, running over to them while dragging Sakura along. Tenten laughed and followed after. Sakura paled considerably at the very aspect of mingling with the opposite sex. Seems her words earlier were just that, words.

When they were only a few feet away, a ball headed towards them. Naruto bent down to pick it up and hold it in front of him for the other boy to take. "Can we play with you?" he asked cheerily. The other boy was an acquaintance of his - spiked up brown hair, triangular marks on his cheeks, and large fangs. If his memory served him right, the boy's name was Kiba.

Kiba snickered and placed his hand onto the ball, but Naruto's hold on it was too tight for him to take it away. "Eh? You _girls_?" He laughed louder as he saw their uniform. "And you even come from that snobby school!" he added with a sticking out of his tongue. The other boys behind him said the same things, and others along the line of "cooties" and "girls can't play". Apprehension flitted over Sakura's face and she took a step back. She had never mingled with boys before.

She had just started learning how to talk with girls besides Naruto, her heart can't handle dealing with boys in the same day!

She felt a slight push on her back and she was about to yell at Naruto, but he was still in front of her, arguing with the brunette boy. She turned around slightly to face a grinning Tenten. "They may look like monsters, but they're still little kids just like us!" she assured Sakura and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your friend seems to really want to play, what about you?"

Her eyes widened at the support she was getting from a girl she hardly knew... but then she broke out into a similar grin and nodded vigorously. "If Naruko-chan wants to play, then I do too!"

"If we win, you have to bow down and admit that us girls are better!" Naruto's exclamation suddenly caught the two girls attention and they faced the group.

The boys were looking about ready to fight. But their leader had crossed arms and a wild smirk across his face. "Fine! Then if we win..." Kiba turned around to ask the other boys. Most shrugged and tried acting cool by saying beating girls and getting something in return wouldn't be right. They would _obviously _win, after all. Kiba turned back to Naruto, then to the girls behind him.

"Well...?" Naruto emphasized his impatience by crossing his arms and tapping his foot. "We don't have all day-!"

"A kiss!" Kiba said with a mischievous face. He was quite close with his mother and sister, so the whole thought process of "different gender equals different race" didn't apply to him... and one of them was really, really cute to boot.

The boys behind him immediately reacted negatively. Girls were infected with cooties, was Kiba asking for a death wish?! Naruto showed a look of disgust and was about to retort before Kiba pointed at Sakura, who eeped in reply. "With pinky over there. We have a deal?"

Naruto quickly shook his hand. "Deal!"

"EH?!" Sakura yelled out. She punched Naruto on the head, "Idiot! I don't agree with this deal at all! Take it back!"

He rubbed his new injury on his head before laughing sheepishly. "Haha, don't-..." His laugh died on his lips as he saw the tint of pink on Sakura's cheeks. She was _blushing_. Naruto glanced at Kiba, then back at Sakura. No way... right? Well, any girl would be blushing in either embarrassment or happiness at this. But either way, he was not going to let this go through! He clenched his fists and gave Sakura a serious stare. "We'll _definitely _win!" he proclaimed.

Sakura scoffed and crossed her arms. "We better win!" She was annoyed at Naruto for agreeing with the bet, but a small part of her was inwardly happy that a boy wanted a kiss with _her_. Ever since meeting Naruto, good things have been happening constantly. Her frown slowly turned into a smile as she glanced at Naruto who began planning with Kiba about the game. He really was an angel sent from above-

"Dodgeball!" he suddenly said as he came towards the two girls. Tenten kept quiet during the talk of the bet, content with not getting directly involved with it. Poor Sakura. "It'll be three-on-three. Two in the middle and one will be throwing." He gave them a thumbs up. "It's not that much fun with little people, but let's make the most of it! Sakura-chan, you be the thrower!" He glanced at Tenten, "That okay?"

The only non-uniformed girl nodded. "Fine by me." She had relatively good aim, but the whole reason she was playing was because of these two girls. She might as well go with their strategy.

Getting into place, Sakura clenched onto the ball tightly and stared at the formation. Naruto was on the left, Tenten on the right, two boys were standing alongside them, and Kiba was the thrower for the boys' team. The other kids that were playing ball were standing to the side, cheering on the boys' team. Having won in the rock-paper-scissors match, much to Naruto's gloating, led to Sakura starting with the ball.

She gulped, knees trembling. She had never played dodgeball before. Naruto had just told her to throw the ball at the two 'losers' and catch the ball if it headed her way. It was simple, but the taunting grins of the two boys she was supposed to hit made her palms sweaty and her legs weak. Her eyes slowly went to Kiba, who grinned in response. She flushed, recalling the bet, before averting her gaze. There was no way they were going to win!

Her first throw was light and not at all forceful. The boys dodged it easily. Kiba caught it and threw it back quick and hard. The girls had difficulty in avoiding it. This continued on for a while, and the two on Sakura's team were beginning to get tired. If this kept up, they'd be hit for sure! Naruto sighed in relief as he narrowly dodged a thrown ball... He had to do something to change the tide.

"Sakura-chan!"

She looked up at Naruto apologetically, awaiting to hear his constant words of encouragement.

"Make sure to use that monstrous strength of yours!" Her eye twitched in annoyance. This time, Naruto snickered and said in a low voice, so that the boys behind him wouldn't hear, "Or not. I think you might _want _a kiss from him!" Tenten laughed a little as well at his obvious goading, aware of what he was trying to do. She too was getting tired, and a good adrenaline rush from Sakura was just what they needed.

"DIE!" she exclaimed, throwing the ball at him. Naruto quickly dodged by a breath's hair and it hit the boy behind him in the stomach, knocking him back a few feet.

There was a pregnant pause as the ball slowly hit Kiba's feet. Their area had grown eerily silent. The boys' faces visibly paled and Naruto and Tenten broke the silence by cheering. Sakura crossed her arms and looked away, miffed at being played for a fool by her friend. She knew her own anger towards Naruto led to her... un-ladylike actions, but to think he'd use it against her! As the boy she hit got up, her anger quickly dwindled down and she placed her hands to her chest. "A-Are you okay?" she asked hesitantly.

"Serves you right!" Naruto said before turning around and shaking her butt at him.

Tenten laughed at his actions before sticking her tongue out at the grumbling boy who headed towards the sidelines. "We're going to win this _easily_-!"

A ball hit Naruto right in the butt while he was still bending down and he fell on his face, behind high up in the hair. Luckily, his skirt was a bit long. There was another moment of silence before the boys' burst out laughing and Naruto had to sit by the side. Kiba grinned and placed his hands on his hips. "Hah! Serves _you _right, you loser!"

There was the sudden sound of cracking knuckles and an overbearing aura of malice surrounded the area.

Everyone in the vicinity suddenly stiffened at the atmosphere. Naruto was the only that was unaffected, his scowl turning into a large grin.

Sakura picked up the ball near her and glared at Kiba, a fire seemed to be burning in her eyes and the sky suddenly got cloudy "No one hurts Naruko-chan except me!" she yelled out, throwing the ball at quick speed, knocking out the other boy before he could even notice it. The force was so strong that he ended up being thrown back too far and knocked down Kiba as well.

Tenten chuckled in amusement, thoroughly amazed at the monstrous strength. "That sure was interesting," she muttered as the other boys went to help the two fallen ones. She turned to face Sakura, but she was nowhere in sight. She looked around for the two girls and found them together, Naruto sitting on the floor and Sakura on her knees beside him.

"I always told you you were way, way, way strong!" Naruto said with bright eyes and grin. He was _elated_. They had won! He had won with _Sakura_! That was the best game - with the greatest counterattack - he ever had!

The star player sighed and shook her head "I would hit you for insulting me..." She smiled. "But I sure had fun!"

Placing a hand on each of their heads, Tenten smiled down at them. "I didn't really do much, but I had fun watching you guys react to everything!" She laughed merrily, "Best entertainment I had all day!" The two pouted. What were they? Circus freaks?

They heard a few grumblings and turned to the source. Three boys were on the floor, heads down. "You three are better than us," Kiba bit out through gritted teeth. They had got beaten by three _little girls_. His two companions said they shouldn't follow through the deal, they had cheated after all! There was no way a normal girl could be that strong! But well, why had _seen _it. What evidence could they show that their eyes couldn't?

Naruto stood up straight and let out a blissful sigh. "It feels good to be worshiped." Tenten nodded in complete agreement. Sakura clenched onto the hem of her skirt, hesitation flickering in her eyes. Should she follow through with her idea? Naruto glanced at her, wondering why she was so silent. "Something wrong, Sakura-chan?"

"If you really look at it," Sakura said in a small voice, "the bet really wasn't that fair. It only benefited him," she gestured to Kiba, "not his two friends. They had no drive to win."

"Bragging rights," Tenten automatically said. Naruto nodded in complete agreement.

The two other boys stood up and shrugged nonchalantly. "That's the reason you three won. Not like we would gain much in winning. We just went easy on you is all," one remarked with a smirk.

Naruto clenched his fists and was about to retort before Sakura took a step towards the three boys. She looked to the floor, then back up at Kiba. He had a raised eyebrow, wondering what was up with the pink haired girl's behavior. She leaned in towards Kiba and kissed him on the cheek.

Kiba flushed red and took a step back, placing a hand to his cheek. "... eh?" he intelligently said.

Sakura was equally red and she also took a step back. "Since it really wasn't fair... so yeah..." she stammered.

"So cute~" Tenten gushed with a giggle. The other boys laughed aloud at their friend's embarrassed state while some gagged.

Naruto growled, anger boiling in him. He quickly took hold of Sakura's hand and dragged her back to Iruka. "Bye, Tenten!" he said with a small flick of his wrist. Sakura clumsily followed after him, waving back at the small crowd. She was too surprised to speak. Naruto's grip on her hand was tight and she could tell by his tense shoulders that he was irritated.

When they were out of sight from the other kids, but too far away for Iruka to hear them, as he was still talking to the other parents.

"Naruko-chan?" Sakura hesitantly asked. "What's the matter? We won, didn't we?" _Why are you so mad? _she wanted to ask.

Naruto let go of her hand and faced her, arms crossed. "What was the point of winning if you kissed him anyway?!" Sakura shrunk back a little at his loud voice. Naruto winced at the reaction, but stood his ground. It was stupid, all of it. She had no reason to kiss that filthy boy! She never even kissed _him _yet!... Naruto's eyes softened and he lowered his arms.

He was jealous.

Placing a palm to his face, he let out a sigh at his unruly behavior. He was angry. He was pissed. He wanted to punch that stupid Kiba's face. He was freakin' _jealous_ and he knew it.

He... He was supposed to be her _only _friend. But then Ino came along with her stubborn remarks, Hinata stumbled in with her kind comments, other girls had barged in with their similar interests, and now another boy was waltzing in.

How many more people would be getting inbetween the relationship between them?

Naruto didn't like the fact that she was making friends with other girls, now seeing how she could easily make a relationship with another boy made him snap and realize that he was quite... the possessive friend.

"I'm sorry..."

He blinked and lowered his hand. "Why?" He was used to hearing her words of gratitude, but what did he do this time? If anything, he should be the one apologizing for yelling at her and for his own selfish thoughts!

Sakura let out a small laugh, her eyes beaming with happiness. "You go so far to protect me... so, thank you, Naruko-chan," she said, completely oblivious to the real reason as to why her dear friend was angered.

Naruto smiled, his spirits lifting up again.

"But I was okay with kissing him... Like I said, it wasn't really fair... and he was kind of cute-"

"Sakura-chan!"


	4. Her Fourth

**A/N: **This chapter would not have been possible without _tuatara -_ the most awesome beta this side of the Naruto fandom. Don't dare deny it.

So, unlike the past chapters, Naruto's name and pronoun will start changing around depending on whose perspective I'm writing. So I hope the sudden change in my writing isn't confusing.

* * *

**Her Fourth**

"It's so ho~ot" Naruto grumbled under his breath, flipping his skirt a little to get some fresh air.

Sakura quickly slapped his hand. "Don't do that!" she scolded.

Summer break was approaching and they were finally able to wear their summer uniforms. It was similar to the original one, just short-sleeved and there was no requirement for knee-length socks. It was currently lunch time and the two had finished their food quicker than they had expected, which led to the black-haired one dragging the pink one outside to bask in the summer rays.

He collapsed down onto the grass and looked up at the cloudless, blue sky, his hair sprawled around in waves. "Sakura-chan..." he merely said for the sake of saying her name.

Sakura continued to look forward, but when no question came after his address of her, she peered down at him and her gaze slowly turned into that of endearment. Naruko kept telling her she was cute, but, looking at her now, it was her friend that was positively _beautiful_. She lay down next to him, arms wide apart and the ends of her lips turned upward. "What should we do for summer break?" she asked aloud.

"We have just the idea!"

The two sat up and looked at the blonde girl that was standing on the cemented road by the grass. Ino placed her hands on her hips and forced a smile at them... before elbowing her companion. Hinata flushed and quickly bowed to the duo. "A-Ah, you two are i-invited to m-my s-summer party." The two quickly stood up with wide eyes and big grins. Ino looked away, preparing to cover her ears at the loud exclamations that were sure to come. Hinata smiled widely at the positive reaction. "M-My mother... wi-wishes to have a p-party to celebrate my f-first term in e-elementary... I h-hope you t-two can come," she added in a soft voice.

"Of course, we'll come!" Naruto cheered.

Sakura nodded with a smile... but then she frowned and said in a low voice, "But most of the other girls don't like us." The only classmates they spoke to on somewhat civil terms were Ino and Hinata, being the people seated in front of them it was sort of unavoidable.

Hinata placed her fingers together and looked down, unsure of what to say. The other girls still didn't like these two, she couldn't exactly prove them wrong.

Ino rolled her eyes. "So? Hinata is inviting you. You can accept the invitation because of _her_, but you better not reject it because of _them_." Hinata glanced at her outgoing friend gratefully for saying those words.

The fellow, natural blonde grinned. "You're being nice again, Ino!" In reply, she scoffed and looked away, hating how Naruko had added the 'again'. Based from Ami's attitude the past term, people were starting to doubt if it was Naruko and Sakura that were the real monsters in the class.

"We will definitely come," Sakura assured them.

Hinata clasped her hands together and smiled brightly at them, eyes twinkling. Sakura and Naruto took a step back at how different she looked when she was happy and bubbly. _So cute~ _chorused their thoughts. Ino gave them disapproving glances when she saw their surprised faces.

* * *

The small get-together among classmates came fairly quick. Summer break had started the day before and the classroom was abuzz at the time about the shy Hyuuga girl's party. It was held in one of their large, five-star hotels. The entire pool area was reserved just for the class and half of the contents on the food tables were all sweets. The parents were mingling with each other, setting up various business connections, and the little girls were either running around or splashing in the water. Sakura's mother was unable to come, earning the dismay of various other mothers that had hoped to get in good with the fabled doctor. Tsunade was busy with work, leaving three guards to stand by in the background of the party.

"S-Sakura-san, welcome," Hinata's soft voice said as she approached her classmate and bowed.

Sakura quickly bowed back in response. "Thanks again for inviting me!"

"Eugh, why did you invite _her_?" a nasty voice remarked. Ami walked over to the two, one-piece swimsuit a light purple and hair still soaked with chlorine. Upon catching sight of the unfavorable pink-haired girl, she quickly climbed from the pool and stalked towards them. "Who knows what she might do to ruin your party! What were you thinking, Hyuuga?" she asked in a haughty tone.

Hinata looked down, "T-This party i-is for a-all of my classmates, A-Ami-san."

Before Ami could retort, someone appeared in between them. A Hyuuga with long hair, probably around their age, glared at the girl who dared intimidate Hinata. "Hinata-sama can invite whomever she wants. If you don't approve, you are free to leave," the person said in monotone.

Ami gritted her teeth up at the taller boy. They glared at each other for a few seconds before she huffed and turned around to join the others that were swimming. "Whatever," she grumbled under her breath.

Hinata smiled bashfully at her relative. "Th-Thank you, N-Neji-nii-san," she said in a softer voice than usual.

Sakura's gasped, "Nii-san?!" But then she quickly covered her mouth at her slip-up.

Neji turned to face her, eyes narrowed dangerously at her surprise. Was she mocking him? "Why? Is there something wrong with that honorific?" he asked.

She immediately shook her head and raised up her hands in defense, "N-No!" ... But had not Naruko - and even her own _mother _- advise her to always tell the truth? "I-It's just that... well, I thought you were a girl and all." She smiled brightly at him, "It's because you have such pretty hair!"

Having been infected with Naruko's obliviousness, she failed to notice Hinata's frantically waving hands that were meant to silence her and the growing dark aura coming from one of the few males present as she was complimenting his 'pretty' locks. "Care to repeat that?" Neji asked, his pale eyes boring into her own.

Sakura eeped and backed away, breaking out in cold sweat and finally realizing that her compliment might've become an insult. "N-No! It's okay! Um, uh... I'm sorry!"

"Tch, not like you can blame her. I bet you shampoo your hair for hours, you girly boy!" a very loud voice broke out. Hooking arms with Sakura, Naruto glared at Hinata's relative. Neji only scoffed in reply and left the three, not really wanting to get in a bout with little girls. Once he was out of sight, Naruto's gaze softened as he faced the two girls. "Naruko-sama has come to save the day!" he said, puffing out his chest.

Hinata giggled at her statement. "Th-Thank you, Naruko-sama!" Sakura rolled her eyes. Hinata was too nice. "And welcome," she said, bowing to Naruko.

"Hinata! Stop acting like some hostess and enjoy your own party!" Ino called out from the side of the pool. She was waving at Hinata, but her hand suddenly froze when she caught sight of Naruko and Sakura. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she quickly went towards the three girls. She was still dripping wet, but that didn't matter at the moment. She pointed at Sakura. "You!" she gritted out through clenched teeth, "look so ugly!"

A flicker of hurt appeared on Sakura's face. Ino was... somewhat kind to them most of the time. What was with the sudden insult? Naruto growled at the offender. "So says the _pig_!" he said, referring to her two-piece swimsuit.

Ino's eye twitched in irritation. "I'm not talking to you!" she exclaimed back to Naruko. She faced Sakura again... and let out a scream of frustration before grabbing a nearby red ribbon that was used as decoration for the chair. Untying the bow, she handed the red cloth to Sakura. "Don't you ever wear those ugly goggles again," she said in a stern voice. "I ignored how it clashed horribly with the uniform, but now it looks like a downright _eyesore _with your cute clothes!"

She welled up in pride when Ino compliment her clothes. It was just a simple sleeveless red sundress with a white bolero, and white gladiator sandals on her feet. Atop her head, as noted by Ino, was the pair of blue goggles Naruko had given to her. After looking at her clothes, she turned to face what Naruko had worn... and sweat dropped at how boyish she looked. She had denim shorts and an overlaged white and orange checkered shirt. She wore a light orange cap, hair fixed into a high ponytail, and sneakers.

"OUTCAST!"

"PIG!"

Snapping out of her thoughts on clothing, Sakura focused on the conversation going on. Ino and Naruko were going at each other's throats and Hinata was in the middle trying to stop them. Ignoring them again, she looked at the palm of her hand, where the red ribbon was forcefully placed. After staring at it for a few seconds, Ino's hand clasped over it. "I understand how that ugly thing has sentimental value and stuff," Ino suddenly told her, ignoring Naruko, "but you're a _girl_. And it's a girl's right to be pretty. You can put that disgusting object under your pillow, hang it on your wall, worship it, build a shrine for it in your closet or whatever, just _don't wear it ever again_." She elbowed Naruko rudely. "Hurry up and agree with me. She always listens to you."

Grumbling under his breath, Naruto actually nodded at what Ino said. "My goggles are too cool for other people to understand," he stated.

Rolling her eyes at his statement, Ino removed the goggles from Sakura's hair and shoved it into her chest for her to grab it. Then taking the ribbon, she placed it across the girl's hair like a headband, the ribbon atop her head. She took a step back to admire her work. "Now you look one-hundred percent cute... or maybe just ninety-nine percent." She flicked Sakura on the forehead lightly. "What with your big forehead and all," she remarked with a playful grin.

If anyone else were to have said it, Sakura would've panicked. But seeing the large smile on the blonde's face somewhat eased her distaste for the insult. "We all have faults... right, Ino-pig?"

A tick appeared. Ino clenched her fists and glared harshly at the two friends. She pointed at one, then the other. "I'm never being nice to you losers again!" she exclaimed before storming off back to the pool.

Hinata laughed softly at their retreating friend before facing the two again. "The changing rooms are over there..." she frowned at their small bags. "Do you not plan on swimming?"

Sakura responded with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Hyuuga-san. My mom doesn't want me swimming and Naruko-chan doesn't have a swimsuit." Hinata responded politely anyway, albeit a bit disappointed, before joining the other girls in the pool. Actually, Sakura decided not to swim because Naruko wasn't going to. She never told her the reason and just kept insisting that she didn't want to swim with an embarrassed face.

Turning to face her friend, she tilted her head in confusion at her lack of words. "Something wrong, Naruko-chan?" A silent Naruko was never a good sign.

Naruto immediately looked away, a small flush on his cheeks. "N-Nothing!" He laughed nervously, averting his gaze away from Sakura... who seemed oddly... well... _different. _After Ino was done fixing her hair, Sakura... just... He quickly turned away from her. For some reason or another, she suddenly looked so _cute_. Maybe his goggles really were an eyesore. She looked more girly - _pretty _than he had thought.

Feeling a sudden hit to the head, Naruko yelped and placed a palm on his new wound, glancing at the irritated Sakura, whose eyes suddenly softened down into concern. She went closer to Naruto and grabbed his face, placing her forehead to his. "You have a fever? You're really red..." she muttered, her breath tickling his nose.

Going red like a tomato at the sudden close proximity, Naruto quickly backed away from Sakura's grasp. He never would've minded being so near his friend, but with his sudden revelation at how... er, _different _she looked, he suddenly felt self-conscious at their close contact. Taking another few steps back, he held up his hands. "I'm perfectly fine, Sakura-chan! There's nothing wrong with me!"

She rolled her eyes at the obvious lie. "Then why are you backing away?" she questioned, walking towards her. But quickly stopped when Naruko too walked back in response. "Naruko-chan, watch-!"

"Aaaah!" was all Naruto could let out as he fell into the pool.

* * *

"I-di-ot," Sakura said emphasizing each syllable, hands on her hips and eyebrows furrowed.

Naruto laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck... ready to be assaulted in a completely different way once her anger phase was over.

There was a pregnant silence before Sakura, as expected, squealed and tightly embraced the black-haired girl. "You are _so_ cute, Naruko-chan!" she gushed, nuzzling the poor girl that now had difficulty in breathing.

In hopes of escaping Sakura, he had fallen into the pool. And much to his embarrassment - and slight amazement and relief - the other girls had laughed at his predicament, not at all acting disgusted like their enemy and her friends. Hinata's mother led the two to a hotel room where she had some extra set of clothes for Hinata. After making sure the two would be fine alone, she returned to the party.

To his dismay, Hinata had the most girly set of clothes. It was a _frilly dress_. The color was a light shade of blue, the ends of the dress reached above her knees and ended in frills, a white ribbon was behind her waist, and the sleeves reached above the elbows. Even his shoes were soaked, so he had to borrow Hinata's white doll shoes. His hair, due to Sakura's demand to fix it, was placed in two high pigtails held up by white ribbons.

He looked so... so...

"Cuuuute!"

The truth hurt.

Naruto looked away with a grimace. "I look like a girly doll!" he exclaimed in distaste. Wearing a skirt throughout the school term was already too much, but even a dress during break? No, thank you! His gaze shifted to the mirror and his eyes went to his cheeks. Once hearing that they he was going to a swimming party, the lady that always did his girl transformation gave him a make-up case just in case. He had managed to cover the lines on his cheek and darken his eyebrows thanks to that... _Guess girls' things can be useful, _he mused.

Speaking of girly things, he looked back at the beaming Sakura. He finally understood why he was uncomfortable earlier. Because, in a way, he wanted to do exactly what Sakura was doing right now: Hug the living daylights out of the adorable person. But he was a guy; he'd have to control himself. With this realization of his, he no longer felt all that weird with the rosette being so close to him.

... It wasn't like he liked-liked her or anything. She was just his best friend.

"But looking like a doll is _good_!" Sakura pointed out before letting go of him and walking to his now-full bag. She threw it at him for him to put on before putting on her own shoulder bag and placing her hands on her hips, bending down a bit to gaze at his slumped form. "Let's go explore the hotel!" she suddenly proclaimed.

Putting on his heavy backpack, Naruto immediately perked up. Sure, he was wearing a girly dress at the moment, but if it weren't for the series of events, they wouldn't have been given full-access to the Hyuuga's hotel.

The two grinned at each other.

Oh, what trouble they could cause.

* * *

"OI! Get back here you brats!" the chef called out as he chased after the two girls.

Laughing, Naruto ducked under a cart, dragging a nervous and scared Sakura by the hand. The large man went down to grab them, but he was too big that he managed to get stuck in the small space he had tried to pass through.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him, before turning and bending down, patting his behind in an act of mockery. "Can't catch us, old man!" In response, the cook fumed and shouted a string of curses.

Sakura blushed in embarrassment at the rude behavior the two were displaying. Before the black-haired girl could cause anymore damage, Sakura led them out of the kitchen and into the crowd of people within the restaurant. Before they could go a few steps, there was a rummage in the kitchen, signaling that the man was set free. She panicked. Getting scolded in such a public place was sure to cause trouble! Before she could think of another escape plan, Naruko had pulled onto her hand and dragged her under a round table that was draped with a long, white dinner cloth. The kitchen doors burst open and the cook looked around. A few customers eyed him before resuming their meal. Upon seeing no sign of two little girls, he scurried off outside of the hotel restaurant.

Naruto snickered under his breath and pulled out the box of sweets he had managed to steal.

Sakura rolled her eyes and slapped her on the back of the head. "We're going to be in so much trouble!" she harshly whispered. "This isn't a playground, Naruko-chan! It's Hyuuga-san's _hotel _and we're making a mess! When I said explore, I meant check out the bedrooms or the lobbies-"

He shoved a chocolate truffle into her mouth. "But stealing food is much more fun!" he said with a grin before biting off a piece of the pastry that was in her mouth.

She blushed profusely at the intimate act - she had seen _couples _do that, not friends! Placing the other half in her mouth and chewing on it, she muttered, "Idiot." Swallowing, she crawled to the side of the table and pulled up the white cloth to get a better view of things outside. "Anyway, let's go- Kya!"

"Did you hear something?"

Naruto grabbed Sakura and pulled her to his chest, a hand over her mouth and the box of chocolates placed to the side.

"It was probably a neighboring table."

Darting their eyes around in a panic, chairs were being pulled back and legs were appearing. People were now seated at the table they were hiding under. Removing his palm from her mouth, Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "Now what?!" she whispered.

Naruto scratched his cheek and thought for a moment. "We-"

A sudden clang of a fork caught their attention. It was on the floor and under the table. Small feet were set down and a small hand pulled up the cloth, the other hand reached down to get the fork as he bended down to see where it was.

Onyx orbs met pairs of sapphire and jade.

"We run!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing onto Sakura's hand again and crawling out where the fellow child was. Once free and standing straight, they ran out of the restaurant - followed by increased mutterings and a few yelps of surprise from the people seated at the table. Upon reaching an empty hallway, Naruto placed a hand to the wall and panted. Sakura landed her hands atop her knees and took in deep breathes as well. After a few seconds of catching their breath, the two looked at each other.

Naruto burst into a fit of laughter. Sakura followed shortly after.

Holding back her giggles, Sakura took hold of Naruto's hand and began walking down the corridor. She snickered. "We're acting like complete..."

"Idiots? Losers?" Naruto continued with a laughing tone. "Having fun is good, Sakura-chan! I bet growing up will make us all boring!" he said in a knowing manner. Take for example, Jiraiya. What was so interesting with naked women when you can play outside?

She pursed her lips a little as they entered the hall filled with hotel rooms. "Being an adult isn't so bad... They don't go to school and don't have a bedtime!" she complained lightly. Seeing a door slightly open, she walked towards it and opened it fully. The room was first-class without a doubt. The bed was huge, the furniture was golden-plated, and there was even a vanity mirror in the corner of the room. Brightening up, she led Naruto towards it. "And adults can wear make-up!" she added, admiring the various cosmetics on the small table.

He eyed it warily, recalling how he had to have his face smothered with the stuff every morning. "I don't see what's so special about it. Why cover up something natural with fake things like this?" he asked aloud in distaste. Make-up was only for disguises, why do women paint their face with it on a daily basis?

Sakura's eyes softened at Naruko's reasoning behind her dislike for cosmetics. She had a point, but Sakura's mother always said that any self-respecting woman had on at least a small amount of make-up. "But every girl has the right to make themselves _more _pretty," she merely said.

"But you're already pretty enough, Sakura-chan," he muttered stubbornly, still glancing distastefully at the items neatly arranged on the table.

Her face flushed at the compliment and a small smile graced her lips.

"... Naruko-chan?" she whispered, facing her friend.

"Hm?" he hummed, looking away from the cosmetics and into her green eyes.

"You're beautiful," she said as if it was common knowledge.

He laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck, a small tint of pink on his cheeks- He stiffened. He wasn't supposed to be glad that he was complimented as a _girl_! "If you try to cheer me up when I'm not feeling down, I'll just get depressed," he murmured.

Sakura tilted her head in confusion at his remark. "But it's true! You're the prettiest girl I've ever met, Naruko-chan!"

His male pride was waving goodbye.

"Oh? What do we have here?" a sudden voice chimed in, causing the two children to freeze up and getting caught red-handed in someone else's room. "Cute girls shouldn't go wondering unsupervised in such a big place," the female voice chided softly.

Sakura looked up and Naruto turned around, their eyes growing wide at the woman before them. _So beautiful... _their thoughts resounded. She had wavy black hair, crimson eyes, and her face had the best facial structure Sakura had ever seen. The woman placed a hand on her slender waist and smiled down at the two flabbergasted girls, perhaps used to such stares, and waited for a coherent answer.

Quickly recovering from her shocked stupor, Sakura bowed deeply. "W-We're sorry! We didn't mean to come into your room! We just ah... well," she gestured helplessly towards the beauty products.

The older woman laughed, her voice like a soothing melody that calmed Sakura down. Naruto was still busy gaping. "You want to try some?" she asked, sitting down by the vanity table and opening up one of the boxes.

The rosette quickly shook her head. "We don't want to intrude," she quickly said. The beautiful woman just smiled... "I-If it isn't too much trouble," she mumbled, taking a step closer... hand reaching out to grab Naruto's.

The sudden touch brought him back to his senses as he was led closer to the two real females. "I'm not really a fan of make-up," he declared with a small frown. The concealer on his face and color on his eyebrows was good enough, perhaps even a bit too much, make-up for him.

"Every self-respecting woman has even a little bit of make-up on," she advised with a kind smile as she took hold of a lip gloss. Sakura relished the fact that her mother had stated the exact same thing.

Naruto placed a finger under his nose and shrugged. He preferred the natural look... but he guessed that if a girl had ability to be _more _pretty, than they have every right to be so.

"That should do it," the older woman announced as she covered up her lip gloss again. Sakura stood up on her tiptoes to glance at the mirror. The only change was the shine on her lips... even her mother had more make-up than this, since her's was at least a _pink _shine. "You're still young." She felt a hand atop her head, her gaze looking up to the reflection of the prettier woman with more make-up. "Every child suites the natural look," she said with a laugh.

Sakura pouted a little before standing up properly and taking a step back to bow again. "Thank you, pretty Onee-san!" she said, looking up with the big smile she got from Naruto.

"So adorable..." She said with clasped hands. But then her eyes shifted to the other girl present. She gestured for Naruto to come over, "You too." Naruto was about to decline, but was forcibly pushed by his friend towards the older woman. She reached for a compact and began powdering up Naruto's cheeks. He froze up and looked up at her with big eyes. She only winked in return. "The marks were beginning to appear," she whispered, leaning in a little closer so that Sakura wouldn't hear.

When done, Naruto took a step back and firmly grasped onto Sakura's hand that had yet to detach from his own. Sakura glanced at him in confusion. "A-Ah... thanks, pretty Onee-san," he said with a small bow.

She beamed at them. The two visibly relaxed. "Oh no, it was my pleasure to meet such cute girls!" she said brightly. "I'm sure you two will grow up to be beautiful women." Sakura brightened up. Naruto grimaced. "Best you go back to your parents now, wouldn't want to make them worried."

Their parents weren't exactly worried, but an overbearing authority figure of the class certainly was.

* * *

"Where were you losers?" Ino asked frankly as they finally arrived at the pool area, her eyes set into a glare and a scowl on her lips. "Do you have any idea how worried Hinata and her mom were when you two disappeared from the hotel room?! I mean, seriously! It's just plain out rude to run away right after borrowing her clothes..." her voice trailed off as she caught sight of Hinata's clothes on Naruko's person.

Hinata voiced out Ino's thoughts. "N-Naruko-san looks p-pretty, right, Ino-chan?" she asked in a light voice.

Ino nodded. "Yeah-Wait, no!" she quickly denied after her former honest word.

Sakura smiled like a proud mother. Naruto inwardly groaned.

"Ojou-sama!" a male in a suit called out. There were two other behind him and all of them looked fairly tired, sweating and panting.

Naruto thought they were addressing Hinata, this place being under her family's business and all, but was shocked when the older men went towards Sakura and bowed. "W-We," he began breathlessly, "are glad to see that you are safe."

Sakura quickly bowed in return, face hot in embarrassment. They had been looking for her! Naruko and her had been playing in the hotel for about an hour, all the while, these workers were out running around trying to find her! Guilt overcame her... and dread of the scolding she'll get from her mother later on. "I-I'm sorry for not saying where I was," she said in a small and soft voice.

The man in the middle stood straight and adjusted his sunglasses. "That's alright, ojou-sama." He coughed to fully regain his calm composure, the two behind him doing the same. "Anyway, we must be heading home now."

"E-Eh?" Hinata asked aloud, interrupting their conversation. "B-But Haruno-san's only been here for a short time... We haven't e-even eaten or p-played-"

"We have informed your mother of your brief absence earlier," he said, still facing Sakura even though he was answering Hinata's question. The four small girls were miffed at the rude behavior. "And she has grown worried. We are to bring you home right when we find you-"

Ino huffed and placed her hand on her hips, glaring up at the adult. "Didn't Hinata's mom tell you not to worry?! She was sure that they were still in the hotel building. Why'd you have to go and snitch to Sakura's mom like a total tattletail?!" she exclaimed in anger. Bunch of party crashers!

"C-Calm down, Ino!" Sakura quickly said, holding onto Ino's arm to keep her from jumping him. "It's fine! I had lots of fun-"

"What are you talking about?" she asked with a scoff. "The only person you actually hung out with was Naruko! Hinata invited you two because _she _wanted to play with the _both _of you!" She harshly pulled her arm away from Sakura's grasp and focused her glare on the two friends. "When will you two leave your little world and realize that not all of us hate you?!"

Sakura froze and did not respond. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

Ino stared at them for a second before sighing and turning around to head back to where all the other, oblivious guests were. "Let's go, Hinata-"

There was a faint tap on the blonde's shoulder.

"You're it," Naruto said with a huge grin.

* * *

"This is one of the dumbest things you've ever done!" Sakura exclaimed as they ran through the hotel corridors, dodging people and going under counters to slow down those behind them.

Naruto only laughed in reply.

"I-Idiot!" shouted a new voice. Ino's eye twitched in irritation as they turned a quick left. "Do you know how much trouble we'll be in if they catch us?!"

Hinata couldn't say anything, still out of breath at the chase they were in.

Naruto's little game of tag with Ino escalated into the three bodyguards becoming the "it". He wasn't exactly sure how it had happened, but things were unexpectedly going well. They were playing with the two other girls in the class, all the while letting Sakura stay and have fun, even if only for a little while longer. He knew they were no match for three grown-ups... but they could try and make it last, right?

"Kyaa!" He quickly looked up as he heard Sakura's sudden exclamation. She was the one ahead of them and was the one to bump into a large chef, the very chef they were running away from earlier.

"You two!" he exclaimed, looking at Naruto and Sakura.

He panicked as the two girls behind them were beginning to slow down and the three guards further back were catching up. "Split up!" he ordered, running into the right hallway whilst Sakura ran to the left.

* * *

"I only followed you because Naruko would be the dumber choice, got it forehead?" Ino said inbetween deep pants. The chef wasn't on their tails, but all the three guards were chasing them!... Well, of course! They were only after Sakura! "Maybe this wasn't the wisest of choices," she mumbled.

As they turned a corner, Sakura quickly opened up a random room and pulled Ino with her inside it. She quickly dragged her behind the curtains to hide, their bodies touching and breathes mingling. The door suddenly burst open and the two held their breath. It closed again and the footsteps were beginning to fade in the halls. The two freed themselves of the cover and sat down, panting and tired. Sakura collapsed on the floor, arms and legs spread out, her chest rising and falling in heavy pants. "Luckily we found this room... I must inform Hyuuga-san that they should lock even unoccupied rooms," she murmured more to herself than to Ino.

Ino was leaning against the wall, taking in deep breaths as well. "Just Hinata," she replied.

"Hm?" Sakura peered at her.

"She prefers being addressed by her given name," the blonde supplied. "Some insecurity she has with her family... or something."

She was met with a bright Naruto-like smile. "You really know Hinata-san well, huh?"

Ino shrugged in reply. "I think we're only close because we're _literally _close in class... If I sat at the opposite side of the room, I doubt I'd be friends with her this fast. Kinda like you and..." She paused. The infamous duo hadn't even talked to each other on the first day during class. They had only become seatmates because they were _already _friends. "Y'know... this is the first time I've seen you and Naruko seperated," Ino said with a laugh. "You look..."

Sakura tilted her head in confusion. "Look?"

"Incomplete." Ino grinned. "I just can't imagine one of you without the other."

Her green eyes widened and she couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness welling up inside of her.

"It's like... you're not Sakura unless Naruko is there beside you."

* * *

"Hahahaha! Can't catch us, you fat old man!" Naruto jeered as they ran away from the huffing and puffing chef.

Hinata winced as the older man let out a shout of frustration. "P-Please don't provoke him, Namikaze-san!" she pleaded in a desperate voice.

"H-Hyuuga-sama?" the chef said, this time in a shocked and calmer voice. The two came to a stop when the chef slowed down and headed steadily towards them, all the while glaring daggers at Naruto who stuck his tongue out in reply. He bowed to the other little girl when the distance was smaller. "I-I uh, apologize for chasing you," he said in earnest. She was the daughter of the owner of the hotel! He was in deep trouble if word got out that he was chasing her and her friend!

The young heiress quickly bowed in return. "N-No, it's okay! We w-were in the wrong here," she muttered softly.

Naruto placed his hands behind his head and frowned. "Don't lower your head, Hinata." She did as told and glanced at him in confusion... He grumbled under his breath and was the one who bowed instead. "Sorry for stealing the food earlier," he mumbled in a stubborn tone.

The chef stared at him for a moment before sighing with a smile. "Kids will be kids," he said, causing Naruto to look back up at him with a large grin. "But stealing is wrong! You hear me, young lady?" he asked with crossed arms.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto said offhandly looking away, dreading the scolding he was to receive. But when he turned his head to see why it had gotten silent, the older man was already walking away. Hinata smiled at him. He smiled sheepishly back... but then his eyes widened as he looked around. They were in an empty corridor... just the two of them."Where are the guards from earlier?" he asked.

"Th-They were only after H-Haruno-san... so..." Hinata trailed off.

He let out a groan. "Gah! I was hoping to at least steer one of them away from her! Let's go, Hinata!" he exclaimed walking briskly back towards where they came from. Hinata nodded and followed after him.

His fingers twitched. He had grown so used to holding onto Sakura's hand that he almost tried to hold Hinata's.

"N-Namikaze-san..." Naruto turned to her. Hinata's gaze was on the floor as she muttered, "I-I'm sorry about the s-situation. O-Okaa-sama tried reasoning with the g-guards, since she heard about you and H-Haruno-san running around, but-"

Naruto immediately placed an arm over her shoulder. "No need to apologize! It's their fault for being such snitches!" He huffed. "Besides, have they no trust in your security system? Sakura-chan wasn't in any danger at all! Why would she be anyway? If like, Ino, was running around the hotel, I doubt there'd be guards after her!" he said indignantly then he resumed walking in front.

Hinata frowned slightly. She was glad that Naruko wasn't blaming her... but she was acting too nonchalant! "B-But H-Haruno-san is special..."

He stopped in his tracks, effectively causing Hinata, who was walking right behind him, to bump into his back. She mumbled a quick apology. He turned around fully to stare at her. "What do you mean?"

She tilted her head in confusion. "Eh?" The black haired girl's constant stare quickly caused her to flush in embarrassment before answering. "H-Haruno-san's mother is Tsunade... a very i-important person," she mumbled in a soft voice. "And so... m-many people are after her life or h-her works. The e-easiest way to get either... i-is to get... her daughter." She put her hands together and averted her gaze downwards. "I-I believe... that Ami-san's m-main reason for bullying you two i-isn't because of H-Haruno-san's or your appearance... but Haruno-san's mother's i-importance in Konoha affairs." When Naruto did not respond, she quickly added, "A-Ah! T-That is just my speculation! I-It may not be true-!"

"Hey, Hinata." Naruto patted her on the head when seeing her panicked face. "You use too many big words!" he noted. She laughed softly at the comment. "Anyway, let's get going!" he exclaimed again as he turned about and continued walking.

Now, Hinata was even _more _confused at Naruko's lack of reaction. Maybe she already knew the information she gave her? _So embarrassing! _she thought as she looked back down. But her eyes widened when she saw Naruko's clenched and shaking fists. "N-Namikaze-san?" she asked in worry. Perhaps she was irritated at her latter thoughts concerning Ami's bullying? "U-Um, m-maybe that isn't why A-Ami-san is bullying you! S-She's probably j-just... uh, jealous of the relationship between you and H-Haruno-san l-like everyone else and j-just expressed it negatively!" she quickly said. She hardly talked like this... Ino was rubbing off on her too much!

"... What do you mean?" he asked, turning to face her. He wasn't irritated at the bullying statement, but at the words before that. But he could probably understand why Hinata was so jumpy about it.

Her worried face slowly softened. "E-Everyone can feel h-how happy you and Haruno-san are together..." She let out a smile. "E-Even just sitting in front of you two... Ino-chan and I c-can't help but be filled with warmth."

A grin suddenly lit his features and she brightened up when she realized she had chosen the right words for once.

"Y-Your relationship lights up the entire class!"

* * *

_"When will you two leave your little world and realize that not all of us hate you?!"_

Sakura and Naruto grinned brightly at their new friends. "Thank you."

Once break was over, things were definitely going to change.

* * *

"I'm home..." groaned a low, groggy voice.

Naruto's acting mom and make-up artist looked up from her book and smiled brightly at the two males. "Welcome home!... Is everything alright?" she asked as she saw Naruto in his new clothes. He mumbled something under his breath before walking up the stairs, bag dragging behind him. She turned to Iruka for assistance.

The older man only crossed his arms and shook his head. "I have no idea. Trouble happened, but that was expected... His upset behavior only appeared when he got in the car and..."

Iruka's voice was getting more and more distant as Naruto got nearer his room. He opened up the door and walked in, kicking it close, before dropping his bag to the side collapsing on his bed, face buried in his pillow. After five minutes of silence, he turned over to stare up at the ceiling.

_"The e-easiest way to get either... i-is to get... her daughter."_

Naruto glared harshly at the ceiling, as if it was the reason for everything going on. _To get the mother, you have to get her daughter?! _he thought, balling ups his fists in the sheets. Sakura was kind, sweet, cute, friendly short-tempered to him, timid to strangers and _completely innocent. _

He covered his eyes with one arm, his posture tense.

Who would dare _use _her to get to her high-positioned mother?

Who would dare _hurt _her for something that had nothing to with her?

... Who else had the ability to but _him_?

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

* * *

"I'm home..." mumbled a small, soft voice.

Tsunade smiled warmly at her daughter who walked up to her, but Sakura immediately stopped in her tracks when she sensed the deadly aura surrounding the office. She quickly pinched onto her young daughter's cheeks. "Do you know how worried I was?!" the blonde woman roared before letting go.

The younger girl whimpered as she placed her hands on her red cheeks. "I-I'm s-so-sorry, O-O-Okaa-sama!" she quickly said with teary eyes. Sakura rarely got scolded by her mother, but when she did, she was absolutely _terrified _during the whole ordeal.

"Couldn't you have at least informed your guards?! What if you were kidnapped?! The whole reason I even allowed you to attend that party was because you agreed to cooperate with the men I hired! What was this I hear of _running away_ from them?!..." Tsunade muttered a few incoherent statements before going down on her knees and hugging onto her daughter, placing her head on her chest and stroking her hair. "I'm glad you're not hurt," she said, placing her lips to the crown of pink hair.

Sakura snuggled into her mom's large bosom and nodded.

"I was with Naruko-chan the whole time! I would never get hurt with her!"


	5. Her Fifth

**Her Fifth**

"You pathetic excuse for a student."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Ino before returning to his copying of summer homework.

Sakura let out a sigh. "This our _first _break homework, something we can only experience during summer of first grade. Doesn't it mean anything special to you?" she asked with a frown.

"Not really," he admitted, "Homework is still homework."

Ino pinced the bridge of her nose and Sakura forced out a strained laugh.

The sudden clatter of a bag to the floor got their attention. Hinata stood there, eyes wide and face pale. "Th-There was h-h-h-h-homework?!"

"_Both _of you are pathetic excuses for a student," Ino commented with a roll of eyes.

* * *

Sakura laughed as she saw the two diligent students copying their assignments down furiously before the bell rang. "I can understand why Naruko-chan didn't do it-"

"Hey!"

"-but I can't believe Hinata-san could forget!"

The supposed hard worker blushed in embarrassment. "I-I didn't change the contents of my bag s-since the s-start of break... a-and it just... slipped my mind. I'm sorry!"

"No need to apologize... especially since you're copying off of Naruko's messy handwriting," Sakura said in good nature. Seeing such opposites work together side-by-side was quite a thing to gaze upon.

Ino turned back front to open her bag. "You can copy mine Hinata-"

"Don't, Hinata," Naruto quickly whispered. "My answers were copied from Sakura-chan's, so I'm sure they're right... Ino's on the other hand-"

A notebook was slammed down on her head. Ino's eye twitched in anger. "I'll hit you if you finish that sentence!"

"But you already hit me-! OW!"

"Excuse me..." The four quickly looked up to see two of their classmates, notebook in hand, stand near their tables. One of them focused her eyes on Sakura, who gulped in reply. "H-Haruno-san, I was wondering if you could help us with number four in the math homework. You got the highest score on the test, so if anyone could answer it, it would be you," she requested with a polite smile.

Naruko's jaw dropped. Ino and Hinata sweatdropped at her reaction. Sakura smiled back. "O-Of course! I'd love to help!" she snatched her notebook from Naruko, who wailed in protest, before going over to their table to help them and various other girls that went towards them.

Ino handed the two her notebook. The cheaters accepted it gratefully. She crossed her arms, observing Sakura and the other girls. "They probably felt you two became more approachable since Hinata and I are talking to you like this," she remarked with a smirk. "I want to hear some words of thanks, Naruko."

He glared at her briefly before looking back down to continue copying.

"Oh? What's this? Is Naruko-chan jealous~?" Ino asked in a singsong voice.

"I am not!" he exclaimed in a loud, angry voice, standing up and knocking his chair back.

The whole class grew silent and all eyes landed on them... Ino shot them a glare, causing them to return to their business, before facing Naruko again. Naruko grumbled under her breath and picked up her chair. "Oi, Naruko," she said in a low voice accompanied with a frown.

He took a seat and smiled apologetically at Hinata. She smiled back in assurance before writing again. He turned towards Ino briefly before writing again. "What?" he bit out.

"You looked really ugly then, y'know?" she said. She was met with Naruko's glare. "Jealousy isn't pretty, especially when what's happening is a _good _thing." She gestured to Sakura. "She's finally speaking with other girls normally _without you_. Shouldn't you go and act like a proud mother?"

When Ino had complimented Naruko for the first time, Sakura was brimming with pride. But this was much more impressive... so why wasn't Naruko even happy in the slightest?

He clenched onto his mechanical pencil, eyes downcast.

Of course he was jealous! He was jealous of those girls, of Ino, of Hinata, of _everyone _that would wound up being close to Sakura! He was jealous of everyone that didn't have to _lie _to be her friend. During the entire break, when he was alone in his room and away from other kids, thoughts- _regrets _were swimming through his mind. He didn't deserve to be Sakura's friend! What right did he even have to be envious?!

Jiraiya had contacted him the day before, asking him of his environment, how he was doing, if he was okay, and about the _mission_. The guilt he had experienced in that brief conversation was still fresh in his heart this morning. She had became _too _close to him... and he hated and loved that fact at the same time.

Naruto inwardly chuckled_... _Thinking about it, this was the first time anyone had ever called his female self ugly.

There was a brief moment of awkward silence before Naruto looked up and smiled brightly. "Sorry about that. It's my time of the month," he said, recalling Jiraiya's reasoning behind women's angry behavior.

"... Eh?" Ino asked with a tilt of her head. Hinata was of the same reaction.

He stuck his tongue out at them. "It's not something children would understand," he said, once again using Jiraiya's answer to his similar question.

"We're the same age as you!" Ino shot back. "And don't you even say you're mature while sticking your tongue out at us!"

"_Another _fight?" Sakura chimed in as she walked back towards them, handing the notebook back to Naruko.

He laughed. "As always!" he answered, opening up her notebook and copying again.

Ino sighed, not bothering to pursue the issue on Naruto's sudden anger anymore. "Forehead... what does "time of the month" mean?" Hinata looked up at Sakura upon hearing the question... Naruto eavesdropped.

Sakura blushed bright pink. "H-How do you know about that?" Her mother, being a doctor both at work and at home, usually explained various concepts on the body to Sakura... and was given the gist of what to expect to happen to her body when she grew older. She fidgeted at the intent gazes on her. "It's... uh... bl-blo-..." She covered her face with her hands. "It's too embarrassing to say!" she said.

Her flushed face and embarrassed actions were unbelievably cute. Ino and Hinata noted it with a smile... Naruto blushed and looked away.

Ino froze up upon seeing his reaction. As Sakura was still sputtering out words and Hinata trying to calm her, Ino stood up, placed an arm around Naruto's neck and steered their conversation away from the other two girls. "Naruko, answer me honestly," she whispered, "Do you have a _crush _on Sakura?"

His face heated up even further. "EH?! No, I don't! W-We're both girls!"

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Um, so? Not like I'm saying you're going to get married and have babies..." She smirked. "You do, don't you!" she stated more than asked.

"I don't!" he repeated stubbornly.

She narrowed her eyes at him for a good five seconds before releasing her grip. "Boring..." she said as she returned to her seat.

Naruto sat back straight, still shocked at Ino's question, before glancing at Hinata and Sakura. The latter's smile... caused a smile to form on his own face.

He could lie to Ino... but he certainly couldn't lie to himself.

* * *

"Naruko-chan!"

"Gah!" Naruto fell off his chair when Sakura's face suddenly zoomed into his line of vision a bit _too _closely.

She looked down at her dear friend with a frown. "I am not that scary!" she said intimidatingly with a growl as she held out her hand to help Naruko stand up.

"Of course not!" Naruto automatically agreed as he stood upright. Saying otherwise would mean his face would land on the floor instead of his butt. "What is it?"

She tilted her head towards the two girls seated in front of them. "Can you eat with them today, Naruko-chan? I have something I need to do. I'll be back soon!"

At the topic of lunch, Naruto's grip tightened around his bento as he frowned. "Sure... but what 'something'?" He held back asking why she was going to do that something without _him_ - she did practically _everything _with him.

Something was wrong.

She held up her hand and raised up two fingers. "I have to go number two."

He nodded and shooed her away. "Okay, okay, go and get to it. You might suddenly fart." He was met with a slight smack on the shoulder before she left the room.

He was probably just being paranoid. There was nothing to worry about.

A sudden slam of a table with table caught his attention as he saw Ino connect hers with his and Hinata also turn her own around to connect with Sakura's, but much more gently. "Forehead asked us to keep you company. Sheesh, aren't you the baby?" Ino said with a laugh as she split her chopsticks apart.

Hinata giggled alongside her as she opened the lid of her very well made lunch. "I-It's actually quite... cute, yes?"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the both of them. "You're just jealous!"

"Of what? My mother loves me too."

"Sakura-chan isn't my mom!"

"So says her big baby."

Hinata strained a laugh.

* * *

"Nice ribbon," a bright voice complimented. Sakura tensed up and looked away from washing her hands to the classmates standing beside her. Ami smiled. "Too bad it's on someone as ugly as you."

Her eyes began to grow teary instinctively. This wasn't good. This was bad, unlucky, _scary_. No one was in the girl's bathroom besides them. The purple haired girl was between her and the exit. Just the aspect of dealing with a bully already made her knees go faint.

Naruto wasn't here. No one was going to help her.

"Tch, I find it weird that all the girls are beginning to actually like you just because you're smart. I bet your mom just bribes the teachers to give you the answers!" Ami crossed her arms and peered down at the smaller girl. Being the tallest in class had its advantages. "And don't get me started on your mom!" Her voice reached an octave higher. "My father was the prime candidate to be Hokage! But those stupid elder people think that your mom is a better pick? As if!"

Sakura wrapped her arms around herself and took a step back at the exclamation. Hokage? Elder? Why was Ami yelling about it to her? She didn't know what was going on, but the mere hostility was enough to make her terrified.

"Not to mention that she has such an ugly crybaby for a kid!"

Sakura bit her lip as a few tears escaped.

At the sight of the tears, Ami quickly looked around out of instinct to see if anyone else was in the bathroom. There weren't many girls in her class that were brave enough to go against her, or even bother defending Sakura... Well, except for that one pest. "I bet Namikaze only hangs around with you to make her feel superior," Ami said with a huff. "You're so dependent on her it's disgusting. No one would be willing to be friends with someone with such a huge head."

"... Why?" Sakura sniffed. "Why a-are you so mean?" The past months of peace were the best of her life, why did someone have to come in and destroy that? Couldn't everyone just be nice to each other? Sakura couldn't help more tears from falling. Crying because of sorrow felt horrible - why were there people that wanted to bring such things out?

Ami rolled her eyes and poked her on the forehead. Sakura whimpered and took a step back. "Because you're so pathetic. You don't deserve my kindness. Just seeing you puts a bad taste in my mouth." There were also the family problems whose root cause were her mom, but she didn't bother to voice that out. Ami ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Ugh, whatever. I just said that so you would know your place. Just because you're friends with Namikaze doesn't mean anything's changed. Not that the ramen freak is any better." She flipped her hair back and turned on her heel to head for the door. "She's just as ugly as you."

"No, she isn't!"

Her hand on the door handle froze. Ami tilted her head slightly to glance at Sakura. "... What did you just say?"

Sakura's eyes were downcast and her hand went down to her sides, but they were still visibly shaking. "Naruko-chan isn't ugly. She may be stupid, idiotic, boyish, and very rude at times, but she's the most beautiful person I know." She lifted up her face and glared. "Don't you dare call her ugly!"

Ami's eyes were wide in shock at the blatant anger from the formerly crying girl. Regaining her composure, she scowled and went back in front of her. "Namikaze's ugly, ugly, _ugly_... Well, what are you going to do now?"

* * *

"Maybe she has diarrhea."

"We're _eating_, Naruko. Shut up."

"Perhaps constipation?"

"Not you too, Hinata!"

Naruto looked around the classroom as Ino rattled on about table manners. It was drizzling outside, so no one went outside to eat. The empty chair beside him was easily noticeable... as well as the one near the front that belonged to a certain bully. Ami had left a good while after Sakura, so he figured that they weren't going to secretly meet up or something. But the only place Ami would actually go alone to was the bathroom, where his dear friend probably was too.

Sure, Sakura was strong now. But he knew that despite her tough punches and newfound courage in speaking, she was still timid and a total crybaby inside. She couldn't handle Ami. Sakura was still a little girl with sensitive feelings, no one so innocent and nice could handle being bullied. She was too soft and fragile.

It was his job to protect her, and he took great pride in doing so.

Naruto quickly stood up from his seat, getting the attention of the two girls. "I'm going to check up on her."

Ino frowned. "Isn't that wrong?"

"Why?"

"I mean, _she's _the mom, not you-"

He quickly started walking before Ino could mock their 'mother-child' relationship any longer. But as he slid open the door, their teacher blocked his way. The adult smiled down at Naruto, "Ah, just the one I needed to see! Could you please get Sakura-chan's belongings, Naruko-chan?"

Panic immediately set in. "Why? What happened? Is she okay?" he asked quickly.

The teacher strained a smile and patted Naruto on the head. "She's going to be fine, dear. Something happened so she'll be leaving school early, but I'm sure she'll be here tomorrow!"

"What something?" he pressed on. Even the teachers knew that they were each other's only friend, surely she could divulge such important information to him! But it seemed the adult was having a hard time to form the 'something' into words.

... Maybe it _was _just severe diarrhea. Naruto just sighed and shook his head, not wanting to hear it anymore. He went to the back of the classroom to pack up Sakura's notebooks in her bag.

"Why'd the teacher talk to you? Is Sakura in trouble or something?" Ino asked, a bit worried.

Hinata stared down at her food for a moment before looking up at Naruko. "... Ami-san isn't back yet," she said in a low voice. "Y-You don't think...?"

"Sakura-chan'll tell us tomorrow."

Ino snorted. "She'll tell _you _tomorrow. Hinata and I might just hear it through eavesdropping."

"Nosy pig."

"Why you-!"

Hinata smiled a little, well aware that they were just trying to hide their concern.

* * *

"Good mo~orning!" Sakura greeted cheerily as she stood by their tables, hands on her hips and a huge grin on her face. She was wearing Naruto's blue goggles and a long, red scarf whose end reached down to her knees - like a cape of sorts.

Ino burst out laughing. Hinata tilted her head in confusion. "... Hero?"

"That's right, Hinata-chan!" Sakura proclaimed, dropping her backpack onto her seat and sitting down. "There was this awesome marathon yesterday about a group of super heroes. Best. Show. _Ever_! I'm glad I went home early or I never would have learned about it."

Ino was still chortling. Hinata glanced at her blonde friend wearily before facing Sakura again. "Why did you leave early anyway?"

She let out a small laugh and scratched her cheek. "I... uh... toilet... a lot..." She flayed her arms around. "I'm sure you know why I left, just triple the things I let out!"

"Ew, forehead. Stop hanging around Naruko, you're getting infected with her grossness," Ino said with a roll of her eyes. But when she focused on Sakura's appearance again, she snorted until it broke into full blown laughter again.

A sudden bag dropping onto the corner chair got their attention. "Good morning, Naruko-san," Hinata said politely to the new arrival.

Ino didn't even bother trying to greet Naruko and just kept laughing.

Sakura grinned at her best friend. "Morning, Naruko-chan! I have a use for your goggles after all! They aired this great cartoon yesterday and..." Her voice trailed off. Naruto seemed the least bit interested and was just staring intently at her face. "Ah, right," she began hesitantly, "I left early yesterday because my stupid stomach was acting up, haha-"

Naruto took hold of the goggles and pulled them up to the top of her head, to hold back her bangs like her headband and to show her green eyes.

And to reveal the distinct purple mark around her left eye.

Sakura quickly lowered her goggles again, but the damage had already been done. Ino stopped laughing and Hinata's amused smile turned into a frown.

"Don't..." Naruto clenched his fists. "Don't hide these things from me, Sakura-chan."

Sakura was about to apologize, but stopped herself and smiled instead. "But you found out anyway. I couldn't hide things from you even if I wanted to!"

He opened his mouth to complain, but no words came out. He sighed and sat down, glancing wearily at his friend. "Now I know how you feel when I do something stupid..." He looked into her goggles-covered eyes and grit his teeth. "What happened?"

Sakura quickly raised up her hands in a calming gesture. "I... I met Ami-san in the bathroom, she started saying mean things... and that was okay... but then she insulted Naruko-chan..." She let out a sheepish laugh. "So... I punched myself." At their questioning glances, Sakura strained a smile. "You know how Ami-san bullied us, but made it seem like we were the bullies. I kinda did the same thing. I hit myself, ran to a teacher, and said that Ami-san did it. She was too shocked to run after me."

"_Evil_," Ino said with a thumbs up. "I like it."

Hinata shook her head disapprovingly. "Violence is never the answer... even if it is to yourself!"

Naruto agreed with their peacemaker. "Wouldn't that make you as bad as Ami?"

Sakura averted her eyes at the two latter statements, but then faced them again with a small smile.

"I'm willing to be bad for the sake of my friends."

Hinata and Ino were at a loss for words. Even if the whole class wound up hating Sakura because of her stunt, that was okay for her, so long as she defended her single friend. Ino glanced at the other half of the duo and was about to say how lucky the loser was, but stopped mid-insult. "... Are you crying?"

"No, I'm not!" Naruto quickly replied, his watery eyes - something only seen on Sakura - showing otherwise. "Why... You shouldn't... Since when have you been the one doing stupid things?!"

"Since you started crying," Sakura answered with a huge Naruto-like grin.

"I am not crying!"

"Then what I did wasn't stupid."

"You... _idiot_!"

"Right back at ya!"

* * *

**A/N: **I know it wa a long wait. Being the reponible writer I am, I dump the blame on my keyboard that can't type the letter properly, unles I pres it twice. My patience quickly ran out, and I put off writing thi chapter for a few week. I bet you can't gues what letter wa broken.


End file.
